Descending
by Jlocked
Summary: The life of James Moriarty. (based on various rp's this is the story of James Moriarty from consception and on. Seen through the eyes of those around him. Though it may start out cute and innocent, this is Jim. It will be bloody and it will be smutty. Consider yourself warned.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Honey, you have to come home now."

"What is it?" Ardan Moriarty asked, already worried. "Is something wrong with Jemmie?"

"No, she's fine," his wife insured him. "Something's happened. Something good."

"Then tell me, honey," he said, sensing the urgency in her voice.

"No, not over the phone, please. I want to see you when you hear this."

Ardan knew that there was no persuading his wife when she had made up her mind on something like this. "Okay, honey. I'll just finish up here and be home in no more than half an hour."

"Hurry, darling," she said, her voice bubbling with happiness.

…

Jemima Moriarty was playing on the floor. She heard the voices of mother and father, and she knew from the sound of them that something important was happening. But the language was still somewhat unfamiliar to her, so even though she recognised some of the words, the content of the conversation was a complete mystery to her. Still she listened.

"I thought you would be happy."

"But honey, I am happy. Only, there was a reason why the doctors told us not to try. There is too much risk."

"Don't you dare tell me to give it up. It is a miracle in itself that it happened at all. Don't you dare tell me to throw that away."

"But honey. What about Jemima? What will we tell her?"

"She's too young to understand. She will be happy too. We never dreamed that she would get to be a big sister. Don't you see how wonderful this is?"

"Yes, honey. I've wished for this too. But when we adopted, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't try anymore. That it was not worth the risk, now that we have Jemima who depends on us."

"I didn't plan this Ard. It just happened. It's a miracle and you are not going to take this away from me."

…

Jemima Moriarty was sitting in the large black leather chair, her arms stretched to even reach the armrests, her feet barely hanging over the edge. She was slumped down, intently staring at the door. No-one had told her anything, but she could sense something was wrong. Father would never have left her on her own for so long, if there was not something urgent and dangerous that needed his attention even more than she did.

The strange woman in the white dress, who had been charged with looking after her, was pacing the room. Jemima thought she was anxious, both to be somewhere else and to know more. Know what?

Finally the door opened. Father came in with two of the uncles. He looked wrong. His face was all wrong. There was no smile, no spark. Instead it was just old and lined and grey. Jemima wanted to jump out of the chair. To run to him and reach for him to pick her up. But his eyes passed over her, and it was as if he didn't see her. So she stayed where she was.

"You must tell her," one of the uncles said in a low voice to father. But father did not even seem to have heard. So the other uncle let go of father's arm and walked to Jemima. He crouched down in front of her, resting his hands on the seat of the chair on either side of her.

"Jemima, honey," he said, sounding very serious. "You have a little baby brother."

Father groaned and turned away.

"But," the uncle continued, "something went wrong. I'm sorry, honey. Your mother died."

Jemima didn't move. She just sat there trying to make sense of the words.

"Do you understand?" he asked, frowning. "Your mother is dead."

The other uncle came and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's too young," he said. "She does not understand, and she won't remember."

Behind them the door opened again. Another women dressed in white came in, carrying something in her arms. A bundle of cloth it seemed. She went to father, but he turned away. Then she looked at the uncles. The one who was standing nodded, and with a gentle tug on his shoulder got the other one to stand up and step away from Jemima.

The woman in white walked over and carefully kneeled in front of Jemima. She held out the bundle. Inside it was a face. The smallest face Jemima had ever seen.

"This is your new baby brother," the woman said. "Would you like to hold him?" She held out the bundle and, hesitantly, Jemima put her arms around it, imitating the way the woman had carried it. As the weight shifted into her arms, the bundle squirmed and the little face opened its eyes. They were so dark. The darkest eyes Jemima had ever seen, except in the mirror.

"He's not your brother," father said suddenly as he strode over. "You are not his sister." He reached out for the bundle. He looked angry.

One of the uncles stepped in front of him. "No Ard. I know you're grieving and feeling angry and scared. But don't take it out on the wee ones."

Father turned away again. His shoulders were shaking. Jemima knew that kind of shaking. Her own shoulders did it when she cried. The woman in white went to father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me sir," she said in a kind voice. They left.

The two uncles came to crouch in front of Jemima, looking at the little face of the bundle in her arms.

"He is beautiful," one of them said.

"Yes," the other one agreed. "But the eyes are strange. Those are not Moriarty eyes." He looked up at Jemima. "It's like he somehow got her eyes."

They looked at each other and smiled.

After a while, one of them asked. "What do you suppose they'll call him?"

The other one frowned. "I don't know. I don't know if Ard will even want to name him."

For the first time since she had entered the strange room, Jemima spoke. "Jem," she said. They wanted a name for the bundle. They could have hers.

The two uncles looked at her, a strange look in their eyes.

"Jim," one of them said with a small smile.

"James," the other one said and nodded. "A good name." He reached out and stroked one cheek of the little face with a single finger. "James Moriarty," he said.

...

"Jemima! James! Oh, where have you two gotten off to now?" Miss Corhenn was searching through the large house, growing more and more concerned.

Then she heard the familiar eerie giggles, coming from two separate bodies, yet the sounds so alike and synchronous that it almost became one. "There you are, my little gems," she said with a relieved sigh as she lifted a corner of the cloth that was covering the large dining room table. "What are you doing down there?"

"Talking," Jemima answered at once. She was sitting cross-legged under the table, her little brother resting in her lap. She had her arms tightly around his chest and he was grasping her wrists in his hands. For some reason, it made Miss Corhenn uneasy.

"Don't be silly Jemmie," she said. "Jim can't talk. He is too little."

Truth be told, the three year old should have started talking a long time ago, but considering his unfortunate start in life and less than ideal home situation, she supposed that it was only to be expected that he would be a bit slow, maybe even retarded.

"Sure he does," Jemima said. "He talks to me."

Miss Corhenn frowned. "That's nice dear," she said. "Now come out please. It's time for your bath."

…

Jemima woke up at the sound of bare feet on her bedroom floor. She waited and as if on cue it came: "Sis?"

"Yes, I'm awake, Jim." She lifted up her blanket and he crawled into the bed, curling up against her.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "It's alright," she whispered.

…

"I'm telling you Jeanie, it's not natural."

The words, though hushed, were still clearly audible. Miss Corhenn was with a friend in her room, while Jemima and Jim played in his room. But both had stopped the game and listened.

"Shush Allie, not so loud," Miss Corhenn hissed. "They'll hear you."

"How could they?" her friend asked. "We're almost whispering and the door is closed."

"I don't know," Miss Corhenn said. "But they hear everything. And I do mean everything. The other day the boy commented on the sounds from the new television set. But we don't have a television set. The neighbours do..."

There was a gasp and then a pause.

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish I were."

"But still," her friend continued, her voice even lower. "The way they cling to each other. It's not natural. They're brother and sister, not siamese twins."

"They're not even that," Miss Corhenn whispered. "Didn't you know? The girl is adopted. The Moriarties got her when they thought they could not have children of their own. And then, when she was two, the Mrs. became pregnant."

"She died giving birth to him, didn't she?" her friend asked, sounding almost in awe.

"Yes. The father blames them both. Jimmy for directly causing her death, according to him, and Jemmie for not being a good enough daughter, because if she had been, his wife would never have been so desperate for a child that was truly her own. He has barely spoken ten words to either of them since the boy was born."

Her friend paused for a moment then whispered: "That's terrible."

"I know," Miss Corhenn replied. "I suppose that's why they are so inseparable. They only have each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian had once again been to the headmaster's office. These days it seemed he spent more time there than in lessons. As so often before, the issue discussed today had been his habit of smoking behind the chemistry wing. Someone had seen him and had gone straight to a teacher.

This was not good. The headmaster and even the detention he could handle. But since it was the third time he'd been caught this month, a letter would be sent to his parents. That was very bad.

It was not the first time Sebastian had considered the implications of just not going home. But as always, he didn't see any alternative. He had nowhere to go, and he could be sure his dad would hunt him down. And then things might just get even worse.

Sebastian was fuming. Why couldn't people just keep out of his damn business? If he ever found out who had ratted on him, he would quite possibly kill them.

Then suddenly his mood changed for the better.

Jemima Moriarty was walking towards him. He stopped and tried to look like he was not staring.

Since he had transferred to the school six months ago, she had been taking up more and more of his thoughts and even made a few quite spectacular appearances in his dreams.

She was 17, in the year above him, short, exotic and absolutely gorgeous. But most importantly, she didn't give fuck-all for authorities. Some of the teachers were actually afraid of her, and if there was one quality he could appreciate in a girl, it was being able to scare the shit out of grown-ups.

She had her usual 'shadow'. Her scrawny little brother always right at her side. Sebastian couldn't remember ever having seen one without the other. It was odd really. How many seventeen year olds would voluntarily be hanging out with their younger siblings? And this one was a real freak. He was supposedly fourteen years old, going on fifteen, but he looked more like ten. Well, twelve maybe.

But he and Jemima were so inseparable that everyone had taken to simply calling them 'the Moriarties' or just 'those two'.

Sebastian looked away as they passed and then he turned to get a good look at Jemima's very shapely bum. Then he froze. The brother was looking back at him, and there was something very unsettling about the look in his eyes.

Sebastian quickly turned away and walked down the hall, his cheeks burning, his head feeling a little fuzzy. The brother would surely tell Jemima that Sebastian had been checking her out. How would she react? Would she beat him up, laugh at him or, maybe (the thought made his insides burn too), be interested?

Sebastian retrieved his jacket and then doubled back, heading for the exit. It was time to go home. At least they wouldn't get the letter before tomorrow. Or maybe even the day after that.

He was torn from his train of thought by the sounds coming from the chemistry lab as he passed. The little moans and wet sounds of some serious snogging. He grinned. It might just make this day a little more tolerable embarrassing some horny teenagers by walking in on them. Softening his footsteps he approached the half closed door, a grin on his face.

He pushed the door open and was about to announce his presence when he paused. With her back to him, was someone who could only be Jemima Moriarty. Two slender hands on her back indicated that she had someone shoved against the teacher's desk and the movements and sounds indicated that they were quite wrapped up in each other.

Those hands... Was it a girl? He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Jemima was certainly the type to not give a fuck, and just go for what she wanted. But who could it be? What other girl in school would be up for something like this? And who would Jemima actually be interested in? He glanced around the room, looking for an approach that might give him a chance to see the other girl without interrupting this. Because he really did not want this to end. It was beyond a doubt the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Then Jemima tilted her head and he glimpsed short dark hair. His guts clenched. It couldn't be...

And then he noticed that some of the sounds coming from the pair were not altogether feminine. He almost cried out in surprise but managed to stop himself. He must be mistaken. It was just some short-haired girl with a deeper voice than most. He must have seen her around the school. He just couldn't remember. Any other possibility was unthinkable.

He retreated without making himself known, his heart beating in his chest, his vision a little blurred. As he hastened down the hall he convinced himself that he must have been mistaken.

…

Carl was starting to get annoyed. It was bad enough that this little prick had been moved up not one, but two grades over the course of a single year. But now he had been assigned to Carl as a tutor. A _tutor._ Carl knew he was no genius at math, but to have this little boy instructing him in such a condescending way was more than he could bear. If Moriarty sighed one more time and pointed out the simplicity of a problem, he would just have to punch him and face the consequences.

And it didn't help that the boy seemed to be dead set on being as physically close to Carl as possible. Having him almost rub up against him as he pointed out the details in the textbook or took notes for Carl only emphasized how incredibly inferior he was. He was so small and skinny, those ridiculous eyes and soft skin making him seem more like a girl than anything else.

"No no no," the boy said, leaning close again. "Look at this. It's not a prime. You have to find the sum of the digits."

Carl huffed. This kid was about to get punched. Then Moriarty turned his head to look at him, and Carl realised to his horror just how close he was. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow. And then the boy smiled at him. "I really like helping you, y'know. You pick up on this stuff so much faster than some of the dunces they've had me working with." He laughed softly before looking down at the book again.

"See," he pointed. "You actually had this one right, except for the third digit and that is an easy oversight."

What was going on here? Was he actually giving Carl praise? Or just sucking up to him?

Carl cleared his throat and Moriarty looked up at the sound. Even closer this time. The eyes took up almost all of Carl's field of vision. Those enormous dark deep eyes. Carl had to look away from them, so he looked down. And there were his lips. Slightly parted. And... no, this couldn't be happening… the tip of his tongue was visible sliding slowly along the upper lip.

Carl didn't quite know how it happened. Suddenly he found that he had gotten to his feet, pulling the boy along with him, pushing him back against the desk and crushing their lips together. His mind was screaming in protest, but he found his body reacting in a truly horrifying manner.

It was as if Moriarty melted against him, going limp and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close. He was definitely returning the kiss and Carl felt lust battling with disgust. The small moan that escaped the boy was the final straw.

Carl pushed him away forcefully and ran the back of his hand hard across his own lips as if to erase what had just happened. It must have been momentary insanity, no other possible explanation.

He stared at Moriarty and saw a gleam of something in his eyes. Just for a second but it was enough. Carl had seen it often enough both in the mirror and in the eyes of his opponents. Triumph.

The fucking freak had planned this. For some twisted reason he had manipulated Carl into kissing him. Carl roared in anger and launched himself at the boy. With a punch to his jaw he send him flying backwards, his back slamming into the wall, his head bouncing off it, before he slid to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The voice stopped Carl in his tracks as he was descending on the whimpering heap on the floor. He whirled around to face the intruder.

"Piss off, Moran," he hissed. "This has got nothing to do with you."

Moran took a step closer. "It has got everything to do with me, Powers. I'm not gonna stand by and let you beat up a little kid."

Carl sized him up. Though he himself was tough, he was no match for Moran.

He turned to Moriarty. "I'll get you, you little twat," he spat, before stalking past the taller boy out of the classroom.

…

Sebastian approached cautiously. "Are you okay?" he asked.

James was moaning a little and his body was shaking. Sebastian hadn't really seen him since Jemima had graduated. Truthfully, he had probably been avoiding him. He couldn't really see the kid without thinking about that day in the chemistry lab almost two years ago. Sebastian knew he had been mistaken. It had been a girl Jemima had been with. He even thought he knew who it might have been. But still, whenever he saw James, he was reminded of the horror and also that other, shameful feeling that had coursed through him when he thought he was seeing the two Moriarties together.

Sebastian crouched down next to him and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he said, shaking him very gently. "Are you okay?"

James looked up. His eyes seemed unfocused and there was a red bruise forming on his chin.

"I'm fine," he muttered, but his voice was shaky and weak.

"No you're not," Sebastian said with a wry smile. "Here, let me give you a hand." He took hold of James' arms and carefully helped him to his feet. "You should go to the nurse. You look concussed."

"No," James protested. "I'm fine. Hardly the first time..."

The words made Sebastian frown. "What do you mean: not the first time?"

Jim tried to laugh but then winced. "When you look like me and can do the things I can, you're bound to get beaten up on a regular basis. I just need to get home. Sis'll take care of me."

Sis? Oh, Jemima.

"I'll help you," he said, a little too quickly. "I can give you a lift."

James smiled up at him. "Thank you."

…

Jemima heard the car pull up in front of the house. It did not sound like father's car, so she went to her window and looked down. The car looked old, cheap and not very well kept. She immediately recognised the boy who got out. Moran. A year below her in school, rugby player, hung out with the bullies but never did much bullying himself. Hot. She smiled, wondering what he was doing at Moriarty Manor.

He went round to the other side of the car and opened the door. Then she saw Jim getting out, looking a bit unsteady on his feet. Shit! Not again.

She ran down the corridor, flew down the stairs and were opening the front doors before the boys had made it half way up the steps.

"What happened this time, Jim?" she demanded.

"Hi..." Sebastian began but Jim interrupted him, not meeting her eyes.

"Powers," he admitted.

Jemima gasped. "Oh no, Jim. You didn't..."

Jim shrugged, still looking down.

"Powers attacked him," Sebastian interjected, clearly confused. "He was about to beat him up when I stopped it."

Jemima took Jim's head between her hands and forced him to look up into her eyes.

"A mild concussion, I think. Jim, really. What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't your brother's fault," Sebastian interjected. "Powers is a prick, always beating up on anyone smaller than him."

"He's not my brother!" Jemima said abruptly, sounding almost angry. "I'm not his sister." For a moment her eyes were dark, then she laughed and said: "Thank you for taking him home. I've got him now."

Sebastian frowned. "Yes... Right... Not a problem."

With a final grateful smile, Jemima pulled Jim inside and shut the door in Sebastian's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian didn't quite know how it had happened, but somehow it seemed he and Jim had become friends. After he had helped him home that day, Jim had made a point out of always greeting Sebastian when he passed him in the hall. Then they had begun to stop and talk whenever they ran into eachother and somehow it had escalated to hanging out together.

And then Jim had started asking Sebastian for help. At first it was stuff like just walking with him when some of the more persistent bullies wouldn't leave him alone. But that had gotten better since Powers had died. He also asked Sebastian to keep stuff for him that was probably stolen. And on a few occasions he even had him intimidate some of the more troublesome kids at the school. He kept promising Sebastian that he would reward him somehow, but he was always very vague about it.

Sebastian found it kind of amusing. He helped Jim because he wanted to. He liked the kid. Found him fascinating. And just a bit scary, with that freakishly sharp mind of his. And he also kind of hoped that associating with Jim would get him closer to Jemima, but that hadn't happened yet. Still he would never expect any kind of payment from Jim. He wasn't working for him, he was just helping him as his friend.

One day, Jim texted him during first break to come and meet him by the gates. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he wondered what Jim was up to this time. Was there another poor sod that had somehow crossed him and needed a warning? Or had he gotten his hands on some new 'treasure' that he needed stashed away until the heat had died down?

With Jim, you just never knew.

Jim was waiting by the gate, his schooltie loosened and his jacket thrown carelessly on the ground next to him. He was lighting a cigarette and as Sebastian approached, he held the pack out to him.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, accepting the pack and digging out a slightly crumbled cigarette. Jim flicked the ligher on and held it up for him. Sebastian wondered why he hadn't just handed it to him, but shrugged and bent down to let Jim light his cigarette for him.

Jim took a drag, blew out the smoke and looked up at Sebastian. "Let's get the hell out of here," he said.

Sebastian almost choked on the smoke. "Now? Don't you have lessons?"

Jim shrugged. "Not really. I have an 'arrangement' with Henderson. She won't make a fuss if I don't show up."

Sebastian laughed. Why was he not surprised?

"We should all be so lucky," he said. "If I cut any more classes I'm getting expelled."

Jim grinned wickedly. "That's one of the reason's we're taking off. It's time for that reward I promised you."

Sebastian was intrigued and very very tempted. He had math in the next period and he did not feel up for it. "I can't, Jim. I've only got two months till graduation. I can't blow it now."

Jim looked him straight in the eyes, his usually playful features turning very grave and mature. "Do you trust me?"

Sebastian wanted to laugh but found he couldn't. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I do."

"Then let's go." Jim turned on his heel and strode out the gate. Sebastian picked up his discarded jacket and hurried after him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he caught up with Jim.

"Your place," Jim said, smiling.

"Oh." Sebastian considered it for a moment. "I suppose it's okay. Dad is out of town on business and mum won't be home before tonight."

"Good," Jim said. "So we'll have it all to ourselves."

For some reason this made Sebastian nervous. "Yeah," he said.

…

Jim looked around curiously as he entered the sitting room. Sebastian felt a little nervous. Jim was so smart he might notice the faint but ever present signs that this was not a happy home.

"My room is upstairs," he said hurriedly, feeling that Jim was focusing way too intently on the pictures on the mantlepiece.

Jim turned and smiled at him. "Cool," he said. "Do you have a computer?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, sounding more than a little proud. "Just bought one last month."

He showed Jim up to his room and Jim immediately went to the desk, examining the brand new Olivetti. "I can work with this," he said to himself.

He pulled out a modem and started connecting it to the computer. He held out the jack. "Where can I hook this up?"

"Under the desk," Sebastian said, with a bemused smile.

Jim immediately slid of the chair and when he emerge a few seconds later he turned on the computer. "And we're connected," he said with a grin.

Sebastian just stared at him as he turned on the computer and started typing furiously. "Um," he said after a while. "Can I get you anything?"

Jim didn't answer, so Sebastian shrugged and went down to the kitchen to get some cokes. When he came back, Jim was frowning at the screen which was filled with columns and numbers. Sebastian noticed his own name at the top.

"What's that?" he asked as he put a coke down next to Jim.

"School," he answered, and then started typing again.

"Oh." Sebastian watched, seeing numbers on the screen beginning to change. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked, starting to feel nervous.

With a dramatic flourish, Jim hit 'enter' and then leaned back. "There," he said. "You now have a perfect attendance record. I couldn't stop the letter that had already gone out, but maybe you can intercept it before your parents see it."

Sebastian gaped at him. "W.. What?" was all he could say.

Jim picked up the coke, opened it and drank half in one go. "I could really use a smoke," he said, looking sated and smug.

"Oh... yeah," Sebastian said, still feeling rather dazed. "Um... Could you do it out the window, though? My dad'll flip if he can smell it."

"Of course." Jim got up from the chair and went to the window seat. He kneeled on it, opened the window and leaned out as he lit his cigarette. Then he held the pack towards Sebastian. "Want one?"

Sebastian took the pack and went to join Jim. "Budge up," he said, nudging his hip, to make him move.

Jim moved just enough for Sebastian to kneel beside him and lean out. Jim flicked the lighter for him again and held it up. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little. It was an odd, but very Jim sort of thing to do, he supposed.

They smoked in silence for a while. The window was not wide, so their shoulders were almost pressed together. Normally it would have made Sebastian uncomfortable to be this close to another guy, but with Jim it somehow didn't matter.

Suddenly he noticed that Jim was looking at him. He turned his head and realised that they were in fact really close. Jim smiled and his eyes were incredibly brown and round, and oddly innocent. Sebastian cleared his throat. "So I take it, it's not the first time you've done something like this." Then he realised how it sounded and blushed a little. "With the computer I mean."

Jim laughed. "Oh no," he said. "I seem to have an affinity for those things. And now everything is coming online, there'll soon be no limits to what you can do if you know how."

Sebastian nodded. He wanted to turn away, but Jim kept looking him in the eyes, and he found that he couldn't. He had never seen him up close like this before. He had almost the exact same eyes as his sister, which was really odd, since he'd said she was adopted. His hair was a little long, almost hanging down into his eyes. His smile was small and a bit enigmatic.

Sebastian realised that his eyes had moved down to Jim's mouth without realising it. Then Jim's lips parted just a little, and Sebastian caught a glimpse of the pink tip of his tongue as it slid across them them.

For a moment, something like an electric shock coursed through Sebastian's body. Then he forced himself to look away. "Right," he said, not really remembering what they had been talking about.

Jim nudged him in the side with his elbow. "Don't be like that. Admit it: you're impressed."

He managed to hit that spot, just below the ribs that made Sebastian giggle and shy away.

"Don't do that," he said with a laugh.

"Do what?" Jim grinned wickedly and then nudged him in the exact same spot again. "This?"

Sebastian laughed and tried to avoid him.

"I'm not kidding. Don't do that."

Jim looked contrite for a moment. Then his hand shot out and he dug his fingers into Sebastian's side. Sebastian let out a rather undignified yelp and tried to squirm away. He grabbed Jim's wrist and they struggled for a moment, Jim grinning wickedly.

Then they lost balance and tumbled to the floor in a heap. Somehow Sebastian ended up on top of Jim. He was about to get up,when he felt fingers digging into both his sides.

"Oh no you don't," he growled as he grabbed Jim's wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a moment it seemed everything had stopped. Sebastian was looking down at Jim, who was gazing up at him with an odd mix of fear and excitement in his eyes. The moment dragged on, their breathing the only sounds Sebastian could hear. Jim's shallow and fast, his own rather heavy. His head was filling with an odd buzz and he felt heat spreading inside of him.

He felt like he was about to panic. He fought to keep calm. He would just let go of Jim and get up. In a moment.

Then something happened. Jim had been straining a little against his grip, pushing up against him. But suddenly his eyes seemed to go unfocused and his body went completely limp. He was surrendering. Something inside Sebastian snapped and with a feral groan he bent down and crushed his lips against Jim's in a frighteningly hungry kiss.

Jim gasped and after a moment returned the kiss with equal intensity, though his body remained still and passive. Only his lips and tongue seemed to be moving. Sebastian felt overwhelmed. This made no sense, they shouldn't be doing this, but there was no way he could stop himself. His fingers tightened around Jim's wrists and he found that the resulting whimper only made him want this even more.

With an almost physically painful effort, he made himself pull back. He looked down at Jim, who was panting softly, his eyes almost glazed. "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling suddenly very awkward.

"Huh?" Jim seemed to have real trouble focusing on Sebastian.

He let go of his wrists and sat on the floor next to him. Putting a soft hand on Jim's shoulder he shook him gently. "Jim," he said, a little sharply. "Snap out of it."

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were back to their usual burning intensity. With a small smile, he looked Sebastian in the eyes and said: "Wow."

Sebastian almost snorted. "Wow?"

Jim sat up, still smiling at him. "That is beyond a doubt the best snog I've ever had."

"Oh." Sebastian had no idea what to say to that. He was still trying to understand exactly what had happened. Okay, so he'd kissed a boy. It wasn't exactly like he'd never thought about it. It was the way it had happened that baffled him. Why had Jim's vulnerability suddenly seemed so irresistible? And why had Jim reacted the way he did? He was struggling to make sense of it.

Jim's smile faded and he started getting to his feet. "I'll go now," he said, sounding defeated.

It took a moment for Sebastian to register what he had said. Then his hand shot out and grabbed Jim by the wrist. "No," he said, sounding a lot more insistent than he had meant to. He added more softly: "Why?"

"You don't want me here. I understand," Jim said, avoiding his eyes. "You didn't mean for it to happen. You don't know why you did it. I must never tell anyone. Don't worry, I know the drill." He tried to tear his arm away from Sebastian but failed.

"Well," Sebastian said with a frown. "You're right about most of that, except that I do want you here."

Jim looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes," Sebastian said with a smile. "I don't know why I did that, but I'm not going to chuck you out. Now tell me: why would you expect me to?"

Jim looked away again. "They always do?" he muttered.

Sebastian's mind was starting to connect the dots, slowly. "Who do?" he asked.

"Straight boys," Jim answered. "The ones I can get to kiss me..."

"_Get_ to kiss you?" Sebastian almost laughed. "So that's your game?" He watched the boy for a moment, once again amazed how young he looked. "This is what happened with Powers, isn't it?"

Jim nodded, still not meeting his eyes. "They sometimes hit me," he admitted. "Most of the time they just threaten me and leave."

"But why, Jim?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't even surprised. This was just so typical Jim.

"It's a power play," Jim chuckled weakly. "To see if I can get them to do it. It's a kind of rush when I win."

Sebastian couldn't help it. He laughed, half in amusement, half in exasperation. "I bet it is," he said. "You really are a nut, you know?"

Jim looked at him. "I suppose so. I'm sorry I pulled it on you though. I didn't mean to. We're friends. I didn't want to fuck it up."

"I'm not sure you did," Sebastian admitted. "I liked it and I think you did too."

"Are you kidding?" Jim said eagerly. "I meant what I said about it being the best snog I've ever had. It was amazing the way you just took charge. It completely blew my mind."

Sebastian knew a little about this kind of thing, having had a fling with a rather kinky girl a couple of years his senior. "You like being dominated?" he asked.

Jim thought for a moment. "I guess so," he said. "You like dominating?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian said with a grin. He reached for Jim and pulled him close, kissing him forcefully. Jim whimpered and went completely limp in his arms, surrendering to the kiss completely.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked down at him, laughing. "Wow," he said. "You really like this, eh?"

Jim blushed and nodded.

"Good." Sebastian's eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Stop me if I go too far," he said, as he started unbuttoning Jim's shirt.

Jim just sat there, waiting as Sebastian slid the shirt of his shoulders and bent down, kissing his chest. As Sebastian sucked on one of his nipples he let out a shaky sigh, which ripped through Sebastian's body like an electric current. He smiled and then softly bit the nipple. The resulting yelp from Jim was like music in his ears.

Sebastian had discovered he liked playing rough about a year ago, but except one very intense week with that older girl, he hadn't really had any opportunities to try it. The girls he had hooked up with were all whiny or clingy, wanting him to 'make love to them' and be gentle. He respected that, but he was always hoping for someone who'd want him to just pin them down and have his way with them.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that this someone could be Jim.

He looked up at Jim, trying to gauge his response, seeing how far he was willing to take this. Jim's eyes were closed, and his breathing seemed very fast and shallow. His cheeks were flushed, his features a mix of apprehension and anticipation.

It was the single most arousing thing Sebastian had ever seen, and there was no way he could resist it.

"Stop me anytime," he whispered, as he took Jim by the shoulders and laid him down on the floor again. Jim followed willingly, his breathing becoming even more rapid.

A small part of Sebastian's mind couldn't believe he was doing this, as he unbuttoned Jim's trousers, pulled down the zip and started working them off him. Jim shifted just the tiniest bit to make it easier, but otherwise remained passive. He clearly wanted this, Sebastian thought. And he had to admit that so did he.

When Jim was just in his pants, Sebastian kissed him again, and then started moving his lips down his body, kissing, licking and nibbling along the way. Jim flinched a little and made some rather delicious whimpering and yelping sounds when Sebastian bit him, though he was careful to be gentle and not even leave any marks.

When he reached the hem of the pants he stopped and instead placed his hand on the clearly visible bulge at their front. Jim gasped and Sebastian drew in a sharp breath. He had never touched a cock before, apart from his own. It was a strange feeling even through the cloth. So hard and soft at the same time.

He moved his hand, rubbing Jim's erection, and couldn't help but enjoy the response he got. Jim whimpered softly and bit his lip, screwing his eyes even tighter shut. Sebastian could feel himself getting increasingly hard and his body growing impatient. But if he was gonna do this, he was going to take the time to do it right and to enjoy every moment of it.

He kissed Jim's stomach once and then got to his feet. He went over to the dresser and rummaged through the top drawer, until he found a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube. It was a good thing he had kept it, though he'd really not thought he'd be needing it again. The older girl had been quite fond of anal sex and had taught him a lot.

He put the things on his bed and started taking his own clothes off. Jim was clearly listening but didn't open his eyes. Sebastian was impressed. He could not have just lain there, not really sure what was happening around him. Once he was naked, he kneeled next to Jim and started working his pants off him. Again, Jim moved just enough to make it easier, but otherwise gave no indication that he was an active part of what was happening.

Sebastian took one of Jim's legs and bent it, placing his foot on the floor. Then he did the same with the other one, placing them so wide apart that he could settle between them. He reached down and placed his hand on Jim's cock, for the first time feeling the naked skin against his hand. He had suspected for years that he might be sexually interested in boys as well as girl. At this moment it became unbearably clear that, yes, he was very interested in boys.

He couldn't resist. He just had to explore this. So he wrapped his fingers around it, noticing that it was longer but thinner than his own. Slowly he started stroking, watching the skin as it slid underneath his hand. Jim moaned softly, and Sebastian found his hand getting slick with precome. Somehow he would have thought it would feel disgusting, but he actually had to fight the impulse to lean down and taste it.

Instead, he moved so he could bend down and kiss Jim's inner thigh, making the other boy's whole body tremble, to Sebastian's intense delight. He bit him again, a little harder this time, and then let go of his cock and slowly moved his hand down, letting his fingers tickle and tease their way to Jim's hole.

At the first touch, Jim gasped and almost pulled away. But Sebastian grabbed his hip with his other hand and held him in place. When he had calmed down, he gently started massaging him in small circles until he felt the muscle starting to relax. He let go of Jim's hip and reached for the bottle of lube. After applying plenty to his finger, he slowly put pressure on the whole. Without any resistance, the tip of his finger slipped in, and he paused, letting Jim adjust. He was torn between watching his finger working its way into Jim's body and the truly breathtaking sight of Jim's face as his lips parted in pleasure at the sensation.

Encouraged, Sebastian pushed again and let his finger slide in further, all the time watching Jim and listening for any change in his breathing to indicate he was getting uncomfortable. But it didn't seem so, and soon the finger was all the way in. It had been quite a while since Sebastian had done this, but it seemed he still remembered. And Jim responded with a surprising ease and eagerness.

Sebastian began sliding his finger in and out in long slow movements. Jim moaned again, and then he started moving a little, pressing down on Sebastian's finger every time it slid back in.

"So eager," Sebastian commented, wondering at the strange tone of his own voice. It sounded gentle and amused with just a hint of something dark, almost a threat. He pulled the finger out completely, making Jim whimper at the loss. He let him wait a moment, just to build up anticipation, and then he worked two fingers in.

Jim gasped and then started moving against them again, with more urgency than before. Sebastian had never felt so wanted, and he had to restrain himself to not just take Jim right then and there. But he knew he couldn't rush this. No matter how eager Jim seemed or how used to this he might be, Sebastian had to make sure he was ready.

Soon, there could be no doubt though. His fingers moved with ease and Jim was panting and gasping in a way that could only be from pleasure. With his free hand, Sebastian grabbed the condom, tore open the foil with his teeth and slid it on. Doing this with one hand was another useful trick that that girl had taught him.

He removed the fingers, but this time Jim didn't even have time to react before the head of Sebastian's cock was pressing against him, slowly slipping inside. Jim groaned and for a moment he tensed. Sebastian fought the urge to soothe him, and instead dug his fingers hard into his hip. It worked, and with a small keening sound, Jim relaxed. Sebastian smiled. This was almost too good to be true, he thought as he started pushing again.

The sensation of sliding into Jim was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was so incredibly tight that Sebastian almost came at once. Yet, he managed to hold back, and soon he was in to the hilt. He paused to watch Jim, for a moment hesitating at the signs of pain in the boy's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, fearing he had gone too far and too fast.

But Jim nodded vigorously, rocking his hips a little against Sebastian. So he started moving. Only slow small thrusts at first, but as he saw and felt Jim respond, he quickly increased the pace. Jim writhed a little beneath him, and sensing what he wanted, Sebastian leaned over him and grabbed his wrists, once again pinning them to the floor. Jim nodded encouragingly and tried to push down to meet his movements.

"Oh, you really do like it rough, eh?" Sebastian heard himself asking in that same strange voice. "Well, don't worry. You're gonna get it." The gasp these words forced from Jim almost made Sebastian snap. He had to pause for a moment to resist the urge to just fuck him as hard and fast as he could. But he was still not sure if Jim could take it.

Though when he stopped moving, Jim moaned in complaint, and that did it. Sebastian pulled out, grabbed Jim by the arms and pulled him up, only to fling him towards the bed, so he ended up with his chest and stomach on the mattress, his knees on the floor.

Sebastian got behind him, and with a firm grip on his hips pushed in deep and fast. Jim practically screamed, but it did not sound like it was from pain, so Sebastian tested the angle with a few long slow moves and then, digging his fingers in hard, started ramming into him as fast and hard as he could.

Jim was soon moaning and squirming, trying both to push back against Sebastian and to get away. Sebastian's grip held him in place as he continued to fuck him. This was beyond a doubt the greatest shag of his life and Sebastian gave himself completely over to instinct. Soon he could feel the tension beginning to build inside him With a last few violent thrusts he released and groaned with the intensity of his orgasm. Jim whimpered, and as soon as Sebastian had regained his senses, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off the bed.

He let himself sink down till he was sitting on his heels, pulling Jim with him. He reached a hand around and grabbed Jim's cock, stroking him fast. It only took a few seconds before Jim came too, spilling over Sebastian's hand with a series of moans that sounded almost like crying.

Sebastian gently eased out of him, but still held him close, kissing his neck and shoulders, all force and demand gone, replaced by a surprising feeling of tenderness towards the boy gasping in his arms.

When he had caught his breath, Jim chuckled softly. "Wow."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah." Then he asked: "If this was another power play, would you say you won or lost?"

Jim hesitated for a moment, then said, a mischievous note to his voice: "Well, I definitely lost something."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took a moment for the meaning of the words to sink in, then Sebastian's insides turned to ice. He pushed Jim off him and got to his feet.

"Are you telling me you were a virgin?" he demanded, surprised at his own apparent anger.

Jim looked up at him with mingled shock and resignation. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

Sebastian turned away and fought off the urge to kick something. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Jim said defensively.

"Well I bloody well would have liked to know before."

"Why? Wouldn't you have done it if you had known?"

Sebastian considered. He had to admit that it probably wouldn't have stopped him. But still... "I would have gone slower. Been more gentle." He didn't know who he was most angry with. Jim or himself. He should have known. Should have felt it. But he had wanted it so badly, and it had seemed that Jim had wanted it too.

Jim walked over to him and, pressing his chest against his back, wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian tensed.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Jim said, his voice almost a whisper. "I didn't want it to be slow or gentle. I wanted exactly what you gave me. I needed it."

Sebastian removed his arms and turned around to look at him. "Needed?" he asked incredulously.

Jim nodded, meeting his eyes with determination.

"I needed not to think," he said. "I overthink things. But what you did. The way you kissed me, it was like it shut off my brain. I could just feel. I've never felt like that before. So I wanted you. I wanted you to be rough and just take me, because if not, I would have ruined it with thinking." He huffed in irritation. "I don't know how to explain it."

Sebastian frowned. "I think I understand," he said. "I know I don't have a brain like yours, but I felt it too. Like my mind went blank for a moment."

"Exactly." Jim's smile of relief at being understood was the most endearing thing Sebastian had ever seen. He reached for him and pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

Jim tilted his head up and caught Sebastian's lips and for a long moment they were caught in a very passionate kiss. Jim was not being the least bit passive, but rather hungry and demanding, and Sebastian felt a different kind of stirring inside of him.

When he finally broke the kiss, Sebastian took Jim's hand. "Come here," he said softly and pulled him to the bed. He lifted the duvet and pushed Jim down gently. Then he lay down next to him and snuggled up against him, a possessive arm across his chest. Jim turned so he was lying with his back against Sebastian's chest and sighed happily.

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

…

When Sebastian woke up, it was almost evening. Jim was still lying in his arms, snoring gently and once again looking impossibly young. If he had not known that the mind and personality hidden within that body were far older than the boy's actual age, he would have been disgusted with himself for what they had done.

Though he just couldn't feel anything but incredibly smug about it. He had known that he had a dominant streak and liked to fuck rough. But in all his fantasies he had never even come close to how mind-blowing it had actually been. The way Jim had just surrendered to him... And it seemed he had almost wanted and needed it more than Sebastian.

It had been the best sex that Sebastian had ever had, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was something he would want to continue, if only Jim were willing. Well, he thought, only one way to find out.

He started kissing Jim's neck and shoulders gently, and soon he was stirring. He hummed with happiness and turned within Sebastian's embraced, a lazy smile on his lips.

"Hi," Jim said and then kissed Sebastian. It was a very gentle yet passionate kiss, and for a moment Sebastian forgot everything else. For a very long time, the whole world narrowed down to the two of them, their lips and bodies pressed together.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile against Jim's lips. This answered part of his question: he definitely wanted to continue this. In fact he had a sneaking suspicion that he was falling for Jim, and falling hard. And it seemed that Jim might just possibly feel the same way.

Sebastian broke the kiss wanting to ask him, but he didn't know quite how to put it, and before he had figured it out, Jim spoke.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. Then he asked: "Do you want company?"

Jim smiled too. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Sebastian let go of Jim and rose quickly from the bed, going to the dresser to find a clean t-shirt and pants. Discretely, he wrapped up a condom and the bottle of lube in the clothes, making sure to hide it from Jim's line of sight.

Jim sat up on the bed and then winced. Sebastian turned to look at him with a frown, and he grinned sheepishly. Sebastian returned the grin. "Oh yeah, probably should have warned you about that."

Jim laughed. "Like that would have stopped me." He got to his feet carefully and went to pick up his own pants from the floor. Then he reached out a hand for Sebastian, who took it and led him to the bathroom.

Sebastian turned on the shower and while the water ran hot, he pulled Jim close to him. He kissed him with a lot more hunger than he had when they woke up, and he felt both their bodies responding. It was Jim who broke the kiss, and with a mischievous smile he took Sebastian by the hand and led him into the shower.

Jim took a moment to get used to the heat of the water and then he got down on his knees in front of Sebastian, who only had a moment to realise what was going on, before he felt Jim's tongue flicking over the head of his cock. Jim wrapped his hand around it and started stroking slowly, licking and kissing in between strokes. Sebastian closed his eyes and steadied himself with a hand against the wall.

The sight of Jim going down on his knees had almost been enough to bring him off right then. But the things he was doing were just too delicious. Sebastian was about to ask him to slow down, when Jim took him in his mouth, and, sucking hard, took him almost to the root.

"Fuck!" Sebastian's entire body shook and it was only by slamming his fist painfully into the tiles that he kept himself from coming down Jim's throat. "St... Stop," he stammered.

Jim pulled back and looked up at him, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sebastian laughed breathlessly, as he took Jim's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You did too well," he said. "But I want you."

For a moment Jim looked confused. Then he bit his lip and looked down. "It still hurts," he muttered.

Sebastian's instincts battled each other. On the one hand, under no circumstances did he want to hurt Jim. But then again, the way Jim had knelt there in front of him, the frailness of his body, the wickedness always lurking in his eyes... He just had to have him. Right now.

"I'll be gentle," he promised as he took Jim by the shoulders and turned him, so he was facing the wall. Jim braced himself against the tiles, and then tensed when Sebastian put his hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder with a frown, when Sebastian crouched down behind him. With his hands, Sebastian spread Jim's cheeks apart and then leaned in and licked his hole once, teasingly.

Jim whimpered and turned to lean his forehead against the wall. "Shit..." he muttered, in a weak, trembling voice, which made Sebastian grin, before he leaned in again and started working Jim open with his tongue. Soon Jim was squirming and moaning, and his muscles relaxed enough for Sebastian to work his tongue inside. Part of his mind was disgusted with what he was doing, but ever since he had heard two older boys talking about rimming he hadn't been able to get the idea out of his mind.

It was as filthy and arousing as he had expected. It was the most intimate he could imagine ever being with another person, and it probably should have felt humiliating, but rather it gave him a sense of power. The way Jim responded clearly proved that he was at this moment completely at Sebastian's mercy.

Jim's knees were going weak, and Sebastian decided that he was relaxed enough to take him without risk of damage, so he pulled back and got to his feet. For a moment, he considered taking Jim like this, pressing him up against the wall, but then decided against it. Not only was Jim much shorter than him, which would make it uncomfortable for both of them, but he also wanted to see Jim as he fucked him.

He put his hands on Jim's shoulders and turned him around, once again marvelling at how he was able to completely surrender control. The level of trust it implied was almost scary. Sebastian pushed Jim back gently, so he was leaning against the wall. He gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of the shower. He found the condom, put it on and applied plenty of lube.

Jim was still leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his breath coming in quick gasps. Sebastian reached in and turned off the water before stepping in front of Jim. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "Hold onto me."

Jim obliged, flinging his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian let his hands slide down to Jim's hips and then on to his thighs. He took hold of them, and lifted him up. As Jim wrapped his legs around his waist, Sebastian positioned him and then very slowly lowered him, letting his cock slide into him.

Jim moaned and clung to Sebastian, who hesitated for a moment, half in. He was about to ask if Jim was okay, when the boy shifted his weight and let himself sink all the way down, until he had taken Sebastian to the root.

"Shit..." Sebastian moaned. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Jim gasped. "Just give me a second." He rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded and then bent his head down, so he could kiss Jim's shoulder and neck. Jim purred and after a moment he began rocking his hips a little.

"Better?" Sebastian asked. When Jim nodded, he began to move slowly with small shallow thrusts. Soon, however, he felt Jim responding and he made his movements both longer and faster. Jim rocked his hips, meeting Sebastian's thrusts and taking him deeper and harder. Sebastian realised he couldn't last long, and there was nothing he could do to help Jim come first, needing both hands to support his weight.

Then suddenly Jim shuddered, and to his amazement, Sebastian felt him spilling between them.

The fact that he had made Jim come without either of them touching his cock, was the final straw. Sebastian gasped and thrust deep as he came. Jim went completely limp, no longer helping to hold his own weight. Sebastian's legs were shaking with the effort of holding them both up and he pulled out quickly. He lowered Jim, who untangled his legs and let himself be put down, leaning against the wall.

Sebastian sought Jim's lips and kissed him long and slowly, still short of breath. Jim's arms were still around his neck and as the kiss deepened, Jim clung to him desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dorothy Moran slipped the key into the lock with a sigh. Her husband wouldn't be home before morning at the earliest. Still, she could already feel the muscles in her shoulders beginning to tense, her insides growing a little cold. Those times when he was away on business were becoming like little oases in her life. Times when she could relax and maybe even have a little fun. She had been out with friends all day, shopping, having lunch at a café and having a wonderful time, pretending she led a happy life.

But now it was back to the constant state of alert that her life had somehow become. As she entered, she noticed Sebastian's shoes over by the wall. She was glad he was home. Perhaps they could have a pleasant evening together for once.

"Sebby!" she called up the stairs, wondering why the house was so quiet and dark. She heard the bathroom door open, and a moment later her son appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed only in t-shirt and pants, his hair dripping wet. She frowned. He never usually took a shower this early in the evening.

"Ma?" he said. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly seven, honey," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," he sounded nervous. "Just fell asleep, that's all."

He was keeping to the shadows at the top of the stairs but she had a sneaking suspicion. "Sebby," she said, sounding stern but not unkind. "Come down here."

He hesitated a moment but then sighed and came down. As he stepped into the light, she almost laughed.

He scowled at her. "What?"

"Oh honey," she said, her voice bubbling with mirth. "I just haven't seen you blush in… well, in ages." She couldn't resist it, so she reached out and pulled him into a hug. It had been so long since she had held him like this. At least when he wasn't shaking with tears or rage.

"Ma," he complained, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "Let me go."

She released him and took a step back to get a good look at him. The way he avoided her gaze told her everything she needed to know. "Who have you got up there, honey?"

He began to turn away, but she stopped him with a gentle hand of his shoulder.

"It's no-one," he said, and then snorted. They both knew he couldn't hide anything from her. "No-one you know."

She smiled. "No, I guess it's not. And this one is different, am I right?"

His face went blank for a moment, and then it broke into a happy grin that made her heart skip a beat. The type of girl Sebastian usually brought home was not to her liking. Not too bright, giggly but with a tendency to pout. She also suspected that they were not really Sebastian's type, but rather the easy choice. This time something was definitely different. Perhaps he had finally found someone he actually fancied. She desperately hoped so. Her son deserved all the happiness he could get.

"Good for you Sebby," she said giving him another hug. "I won't keep you. Get back to her."

For a moment it seemed he was about to say something. Then he just smiled. "Thanks, ma," he said and hurried up the stairs.

She went into the sitting-room, giving Sebastian a chance to sneak the lucky girl from the bathroom to his own room without them being seen.

She settled on the sofa, put her feet up and closed her eyes for a moment. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn't want to think about anything right now, other than that her son, at this moment, was happy.

…

Sebastian actually had to put a hand over Jim's mouth as he dragged him into his room, to stifle his almost hysterical giggles.

"Be quiet, you nutter," he hissed, though he too was fighting not to laugh. "She thinks you're a girl."

Jim managed to control himself, until the door was shut and then he broke down completely. "I know," he gasped, overcome with silent laughter. "Maybe I should go clear up that little mistake."

Sebastian tried to scowl, which only made Jim laugh harder. "You will do no such thing. You are not outing me to my mother. Especially not dressed like that."

Jim looked down at his pants which were the only thing he was wearing. "Guess not," he said, still giggling madly. "Could be fun though."

Sebastian punched him playfully. "Behave," he said and then went to find get his cigarettes from the pocket of his discarded trousers. "Join me?" he asked as he took a seat at the window. Jim sat down, leaning a little on Sebastian. He accepted a cigarette from the pack and let Sebastian light it.

They smoked in silence for a while, then Jim turned to look at him. "Will you tell her? Eventually."

Sebastian nodded. "I might as well. She'll figure it out soon enough. I have never been able to hide anything from her."

Jim thought for a moment, then asked: "Will she mind?"

"I don't think so." Sebastian turned and looked Jim in the eyes. "It's not her I'm worried about."

"Your father," Jim said after only a small pause. Sebastian nodded and Jim leaned closer to him, their arms and shoulders pressed together. "You think he will object?"

Sebastian snorted. "I think he will go completely mental. If I'm really lucky he'll yell at me or throw me out of the house. If not..." he couldn't finish the sentence. But from the way Jim tensed, he knew that he understood.

There was a long pause during which they both finished their cigarettes. None of them moved, but just sat there lost in thoughts. Sebastian was, once again, considering the option of just getting the hell out of the house, but as always, he wouldn't know where to go.

But he would soon have to. It wasn't that his father was obsessively homophobic. At least not as far as Sebastian knew. But any behaviour on his part that could possibly be construed as being a provocation was seen and dealt with as such. This surely would not be different. In fact, it might be considered to be so big that he would hurt him badly this time. Perhaps bad enough to get the authorities involved this time. Too bad to cover it up. That at least would put an end to it.

He was so lost in his own worries that he hadn't noticed that Jim had turned to look at him, before he spoke. "I won't let him hurt you."

Sebastian almost laughed. "You?" he said. "What can you do? Even I can't stop him."

"But I can," Jim said. "I have ways..." His voice trailed off, but there had been something in his tone that made Sebastian's insides turn to ice. He didn't think Jim could actually do anything, but he seemed so certain.

Jim kept looking at him until Sebastian turned away. "How bad is it?" he asked. "How far can I go to stop him?"

Sebastian frowned at the questions. "It's bad," he admitted. "Been that way as long as I can remember. When I was little he'd go after my mum, but when I got old enough to get between them, he'd take it out on me instead. I've managed to keep him away from her for almost ten years. When I have to move out, he'll probably go after her again." He closed his eyes, knowing that this was the real reason for him staying put, despite all the excuses he had been making up. He couldn't leave her alone with that man. Never again.

"How far?" Jim repeated.

Sebastian's laugh sounded a little hysterical even to himself. "How far? As far as you need if it means he'll never lay another finger on her."

"Or you," Jim added and got up. He went to the desk and turned on the computer. Then he turned to Sebastian and smiled. "Could you do something for me?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

Jim blushed a little. "Well," he said. "I'm still quite sore. And I need to be sitting at this thing for quite a while, to get this done." He hesitated and then grinned sheepishly. "Could I sit in your lap?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he got up and went to sit at the desk. Jim settled on him and leaned back as Sebastian put his arms around him and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Fund raising," Jim answered as he began typing.

Sebastian leaned his head against Jim's naked back for a while, just listening to him work and trying not to think too much about what he had meant. To distract himself, he began kissing his was from one shoulder across the neck and on to the other one. Jim hummed absentmindedly and leaned a little into the kisses, but kept working at top speed.

Jim kept working at the computer for six hours. At some point Sebastian fell asleep, his head resting against Jim's back. He was woken by Jim leaning back with a sigh. "There," he said. "That should be enough."

At first Sebastian was confused. Then it came back to him. He gave Jim's back a soft kiss. "What should be enough?" he asked.

"Funds," Jim said enigmatically.

"Funds for what?" Sebastian kissed him again. He knew he should be worried about what Jim was planning, but he was so very sleepy and the soft warm body in his arms was very distracting.

"You don't want to know," Jim said, turning his head so he could kiss Sebastian on the forehead. Immediately, Sebastian raised his head and pressed a long lazy kiss to Jim's lips.

"So you're done," he muttered when they finally broke the kiss. Jim nodded, so Sebastian clamped his arms tighter around Jim's waist and stood up, carrying him with him. As he tossed him on the bed, Jim led out a happy little squeak, clearly thrilled to be handled in such a way. Sebastian followed him down, wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him close, holding him much like he'd held his teddy, back when he was a toddler.

They both sighed contentedly at exactly the same time, which caused them to giggle. The giggles tapered off into slow breathing, which soon changed to snores.

…

Dorothy woke up on the sofa with a sharp pain in her back. She really should stop falling asleep there, her body couldn't take it. She was not exactly a teenager anymore. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was suddenly wide awake. She was late.

She jumped up and was at the door in a second. She would have to grab a cup of coffee at the hospital and do a quick wash in her first break. As she waited for the bus, the nagging feeling of the night before came back. Like there was something she had forgotten or overlooked. But the nagging led to remembering her little moment with Sebastian when she came home and it kept her mind occupied with hopes for her son. Hopes that he would be happy and perhaps even soon move to a place of his own, away from... things.

It wasn't until she had changed into her uniform and was giving an elderly patient a bath, that it struck her. The thing that had been nagging at the back of her mind: next to Sebastian's shoes in the hall had been another pair of shoes. Smaller shoes, but ones that did definitely not belong to a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His wife had forgotten to lock the front door again. If Timothy Moran hadn't already been in a bad mood before arriving home, this certainly would have brought it on. Now it was just one more thing to bother him. When would that woman learn? He had been too easy on her for a long time. He would soon have to remind her what being a good wife meant. If only the brat would stop interfering.

And speaking of the brat, here was another letter from school. Timothy already knew the contents, he suspected. He had been smoking on school grounds again and probably skiving off. A quick glance at the letter confirmed this with the added point of him having been extremely disrespectful to his maths teacher. Right. His wife was at work, so he might as well get started on the boy and deal with her when she came home.

He kicked off his shoes and started up the stairs. The lazy bastard would probably still be in bed at this hour. He seemed to think that weekends were for lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing. Well, in a way it made things easier.

He began unbuckling his belt as he walked down the short upstairs corridor leading to Sebastian's room. This time, he would get a lesson he wouldn't forget so easily. He paused outside his room to wrap the end of the belt around his hand before opening the door.

...

Sebastian woke to the sound of footsteps approaching. He heard the all too familiar jangling of the metal buckle, and had just enough time to pull the covers up over Jim's head before the door opened.

"Father, you're home early..." he began to say, but stopped. The moment he saw the man's eyes, he knew there'd be no talking his way out of this one. There hardly ever was, but today it was clearly bad. Perhaps one of the worst times ever.

Sebastian's father held up an envelope and Sebastian almost sobbed in panic. The letter from school. He had forgotten to set his clock so he could get up and intercept it. And then he really did panic, as he felt Jim stir beside him. Luckily one of his hands was still below the covers, and he managed to find Jim's mouth, once again covering it, hoping desperately that he would understand the situation and keep still. When Jim pressed a silent soft kiss to his palm he relaxed a little. At least Jim would not get involved in this. Still, there was a risk that his father would notice there was someone else in the bed, so to distract him, Sebastian quickly got to his feet.

"What have you got there?" he asked, trying to sound politely interested.

"You know what this is," his father said calmly, stepping into the room. "You just never learn, do you."

Sebastian took a step back. "Father, please." His voice cracked on the last word as he realised that whatever was about to happen, Jim was right there in the room and would hear everything. If there was only some way he could get his father to take him somewhere else, but his mind was filling with white hot panic. He couldn't think.

"Shirt off," his father said. "And turn around, boy."

Sebastian knew there was no point in resisting him. It would only make things worse. Pulling off his t-shirt, he turned to the window and placed his hands on the sill. He remembered sitting here with Jim yesterday. How he had been looking at him, flirting, and Sebastian had been too dense to really pick up on it, until they had tumbled to the floor. He let himself get lost in the memory, hoping it would distract him, if even a little, from what was about to come.

His father let out the familiar groan that meant he was pulling back, getting ready to swing. But instead of the whooshing sound and the stinging pain, there was a rush of fabric and a surprised yelp.

Sebastian spun around in time to see Jim practically crawling up the back of his father who was spinning around trying to reach the boy. Jim had somehow gotten hold of his school tie and was already tightening it around the man's neck.

For a moment, all Sebastian could do was stand and stare. Then his father threw himself back against the wall, crushing Jim against it. Jim cried out in surprise and pain and the sound made Sebastian snap out of it. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the old cricket bat his grandfather had given him when he was a kid. He grabbed it, took a moment to make sure he wouldn't hit Jim and then swung it as hard as he could.

Just before it impacted with his father's head, Sebastian closed his eyes. There was a sickening crack and then everything went silent for a moment. Then there was a loud thump and he opened his eyes.

Jim was standing with his back to the wall, staring at Sebastian, his eyes round with wonder. There was a thin spray of blood across his face and for a moment Sebastian almost panicked, but then he realised the blood wasn't Jim's. On the floor in front of him lay Sebastian's father, writhing a little, a trickle of blood already colouring the carpet around his head.

Sebastian took a step back, raised the bat and swung down on his father's head. This time he did not close his eyes. Or the next time. Or the next.

He did not know how many times he struck. Suddenly he felt Jim's arms around his chest as he pressed himself against his back. "It's alright, Sebastian," he whispered in his ear. "You can stop now. You did well."

Sebastian looked down at the bloody mess in front of him. Then he saw the streaks of blood on his own arms, chest and legs. He closed his eyes and for a moment felt like he was going to faint. But then Jim spun him around with gentle but insisting hands. He pulled his head down and kissed him firmly and Sebastian's mind cleared. It was okay. He wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him close, kissing him desperately. Jim matched his hunger and with their lips locked together, their arms around each other, they sank to their knees.

Jim placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and eased him down on the floor. He leaned over him, kissing his chest and shoulders, while pulling his pants off with one hand. When Sebastian saw Jim suck hard on one of his fingers, he closed his eyes, and a moment later he felt Jim probing and searching for his hole. He gasped as the finger found its target and gently began massaging him. This was a completely new sensation and Sebastian was almost shocked to realise how incredibly good it felt.

Soon his muscles were relaxing, and Jim worked the finger inside. Keeping his eyes closed, Sebastian focused on just feeling Jim's finger inside him, his lips on his body. Then he reached out a hand and after a bit of fumbling found Jim's pants and tried to get them off. Jim helped with his free hand and was soon naked too. As Jim began moving his finger slowly in and out, Sebastian grabbed his cock and began stroking him.

Jim gasped softly and his kisses grew more insistent, the thrusts of his finger more urgent. Sebastian moaned and then opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. As Jim added a second finger, Sebastian leaned in and took him in his mouth.

For a long moment they moved together, focused completely on each other, then Jim pulled his fingers out and Sebastian lay back down on the floor, closing his eyes again. Jim moved to settle between his legs and Sebastian tilted his hips up to meet him. As Jim pushed into him, their lips met and remained locked together as Jim paused. But Sebastian needed him desperately at that moment, and pushed up towards Jim, taking him as deep as he could go. Jim gasped into the kiss and almost pulled back, but with one hand on the back of his head, the other on his waist, Sebastian held him close, deepening the kiss.

After a moment, Jim began moving, and Sebastian couldn't believe how good it felt. He tried pushing up to meet him and soon they had found a common rhythm, their bodies working together to create the most amazingly intense feeling Sebastian had ever experienced. It seemed to go on forever, and he completely forgot everything around them.

When Jim came it was quiet and gentle, the sounds he made almost like sobbing. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, kissing his face and lips until he lay still. After a moment, Jim pulled out and then moved down to take Sebastian in his mouth. He was already very close, and the pressure of Jim's lips combined with the gentle slide of his tongue pushed him over the edge. Sebastian gasped and dug his fingers into Jim's shoulders, his mind going completely blank for a moment.

He barely registered that Jim was swallowing and then licked him clean before settling down next to him, his head on Sebastian's chest. They lay there for a long time, as their breathing slowly returned to normal, just holding each other. Then Jim snorted.

"Oh god, we look a mess," he said.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at his own body. His skin was smeared in bloody streaks and handprints, some of them starting to dry. He knew he should feel shock and revulsion, but all he could manage was mild exasperation. "We sure do," he muttered.

Jim sat up and tugged gently on Sebastian's arm. "Let's get cleaned up," he said.

Sebastian looked at him. Jim looked, if possible, even worse. His face and chest was completely covered in blood and his arms were patterned with streaks and spots, where Sebastian had clung to him. He nodded.

They got to their feet and made their way to the bathroom, Sebastian vaguely registering that they were leaving bloody footprints down the hall.

Once in the shower, Jim took the soap and started cleaning Sebastian meticulously, going over every inch of his skin to make sure there were no traces of blood left. Sebastian winced a little as Jim slid two soapy fingers down the crack of his arse and rubbed his still sore hole.

"I'm sorry," Jim muttered. "But I managed to get you quite messy down there."

Sebastian snorted at the idea and then, as Jim stepped back, took the soap from him. "My turn," he said.

As he was cleaning Jim's back he felt him tense. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jim sighed. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Sebastian felt his stomach drop. Time to face what had actually happened. "It's okay," he asked softly, leaning down to kiss Jim's shoulder.

"I didn't use a condom," Jim said, leaning back against Sebastian a little and then turning to frown at him, when he broke down laughing. "What?" Jim demanded, sounding a little peeved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they were clean and had dried off, they made their way back to Sebastian's room, carefully avoiding the bloody footprints on the carpet. They stood in the door, leaning on each other and surveyed the mess. There seemed to be blood everywhere. On the walls, the bed and particularly the floor.

Jim frowned at the marks that clearly showed where Sebastian's naked body had lain surrounded by several bloody hand prints. He giggled. "I wonder what a forensics team would make of _that_."

Sebastian looked too and snorted. "I don't even want to think about it."

They stood a while longer in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Sebastian asked, beginning to feel very afraid.

Jim, however, sounded completely calm when he answered. "Well, obviously we cannot make this look like an accident. And no-one is going to believe it was self-defence either, especially considering... " He pointed to the incriminating smears with a smile. "Everything here points to you, I'm afraid."

Sebastian was thinking that once investigations began, Jim would soon be implicated too, but chose not to speak.

"I think," Jim said, "that our best option is to destroy the scene and make ourselves scarce."

"Scarce?" Sebastian frowned at him. "Do you mean...?"

Jim nodded. "Run away. Go underground, so to speak."

Sebastian thought about this. He had wanted to leave home for a long time, and he had no qualms about leaving the town too. But like this?

He had so many questions that he did not know where to start. "How?" he finally managed.

Jim turned and looked at him seriously. "Last night," he said. "I raised some money, to pay for someone to take care of your father." Sebastian started to speak, but Jim hushed him with a finger to his lip. "You ended up doing the job, so it is only fair that you get the money. It should be enough to get you started and even buy you a temporary identity."

Sebastian's mind was lumbering behind, trying to catch up with what Jim was saying. "How..." he began, but choked on the words. He swallowed and tried again. "How much?"

"Ten thousand pounds," Jim answered offhandedly, as he carefully stepped around the blood on the floor, to get to the dresser. He opened a drawer and started picking out some clothes.

"Ten thousand...?" Sebastian sputtered. "Are you serious?"

Jim nodded and turned with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jumper. "Is this okay?" he asked. Sebastian had no idea what he was talking about, but nodded anyway. Jim smiled and made his way back, placing the clothes in Sebastian's arms. "Get dressed," he said and stood on tiptoes to kiss Sebastian quickly. "I have to borrow some of yours," he said as he went back into the room.

Sebastian nodded again, and then finally caught up. As he got dressed, he watched Jim pick out a pair of pull string sweatpants and an old t-shirt that had really been too small for Sebastian for years, but that he had kept because it was a souvenir from a trip to the zoo, which had been the last thing he had done with his grandmother. Jim joined him in the hall and put on the clothes.

Sebastian had to laugh. Jim looked even younger, if possible. The boy frowned at him, which only made Sebastian laugh harder. Jim was absolutely irresistible like this, and Sebastian had no choice but to pull him close and kiss his slightly pouting lips. "You look positively precious," he teased, making Jim huff and try to punch him.

They had a brief, slightly giggly scuffle, that ended up with Jim pinned to the wall by his wrists, his eyes going slightly hazy as Sebastian kissed him hungrily. Jim pressed up against Sebastian, and one thing might very well have led to another had they not been startled by the sound of the front door opening.

They stared at each other in panic as Sebastian's mother called. "Sebby? Are you there?"

With a meaningful glare at Jim, Sebastian hurried to the stairs. "I'm up here mum," he called, and hurried down so she wouldn't come up. "Why are you home so early?"

…

Dorothy sighed in relief when she saw Sebastian. Her son had a bounce in his step and a distinct 'ruffledness' to his hair that told her that his father had not been near him yet. She reached out a hand to him. "Honey," she said with a smile as he approached her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He blushed again. Oh, how she loved to see him like this. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, honey," she whispered. "But you should tell me yourself."

Sebastian looked down and swallowed hard. Then he met her eyes and she was startled to see the panic lurking just underneath the surface. Did he really think she wouldn't be okay with this? Or was he already thinking what would happen when his father found out?

Then a voice sounded from the top of the stairs. "Sebastian?" The voice was light and sounded very young, but it was not a girl. She gave Sebastian's hand a little squeeze and went over to have a look.

For a moment she was shocked. The boy could not be older than twelve. But then he stepped into the light and she saw that it was just an illusion created by his slight frame and the oversized clothes he was wearing. Sebastian's clothes, she noted with a smile. The boy took a tentative step down the stairs, looking both nervous and curious.

Sebastian appeared at her side. "Mum," he said, his voice shaking a little, "this is Jim." He nodded to the boy who continued descending the stairs, still looking quite shy. "He's a year below me at school."

She looked closer at the boy. That would make him 18. He was no child, but still...

Jim seemed to read her expression. "I was moved up a couple of years," he said, blushing a little. "I'm 16."

"Oh," she said, unable to formulate a better reply as several thoughts whirled through her head at the same time. 16 was very young, but not too young. Moved up a couple of years meant he must be quite clever. He looked really sweet. The way he looked at Sebastian... Like he was absolutely completely smitten.

"Oh, my dear boy," she finally managed and held out both hands to him. Jim came down the final step and took them in his. She held him out for a moment and looked at him. Then she pulled him in for a hug which he returned after only a moment's hesitation. "You are absolutely adorable," she whispered in his ear, so quietly that Sebastian wouldn't hear it. "Thank you for making my son so happy."

Jim pulled back, blushing even more. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Moran," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

She chuckled. "Oh please, call me Dorothy," she said, and smiled at him before turning to Sebastian. She hugged him too and for a moment he clung to her so tightly, she could hardly breathe. "Thanks, mum," he muttered. "You are the best."

It was her turn to pull back and blush. "I'm sorry to disturb you boys," she said. "But I really need to talk to Sebastian."

Jim nodded. "Of course, Mrs... Dorothy." He looked at Sebastian, hesitated and then reached up and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll wait in your room."

Mother and son watched him go, both smiling fondly, before Dorothy took Sebastian's hand and led him over to the sofa. "Sit down dear," she said.

He obeyed her with a tired sigh, and she felt her insides clench at the dread of having to ruin some of his happiness. But it had to be done. She took his hand. "Honey..." she began.

"I know," he answered hurriedly. "Dad can't find out, I'm no idiot."

Her smile was almost painful. "I know you're not, honey, and I wish I could tell you to be happy and to just be yourself. But you have to be more careful."

He looked about to panic again. "Careful?"

"Yes, honey. Even small things. Like Jim's shoes. Next to yours. If I noticed them, he probably will too." She considered a moment. "Where is he, anyway? I thought he'd be home by now."

Sebastian shrugged. "I haven't seen him. But Jim and I only just woke up. Maybe he went out. Or maybe he's been delayed."

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she couldn't blame him. Neither of them looked forward to Timothy's return. Especially not now that Sebastian had found someone who obviously made him happy.

She reached out and took his hand again. "I have to get back to work. Just... bring his shoes up to your room and be careful, okay, honey?"

"I will, mum," Sebastian answered and then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise, I will not let him hurt neither Jim nor me."

She gave him a final hug. "Give Jim my love, will you?" she said. "He really is a darling."

Sebastian blushed. "Yes," he said. "He is."

…

As soon as the door closed behind his mother Sebastian rushed up the stairs. "Jim!" he called as he reached the top step. Jim stood in the open door to his room, smiling.

"I've taken care of it," he said, holding up an empty plastic bottle that Sebastian vaguely recognised as some kind of cleaner.

"Taken care of what?" he asked. Then he noticed the lit cigarette in Jim's hand. For a second he was annoyed about it. He had told Jim not to smoke in the house. Then the absurdity of the thought struck him and only moments later, he realised what Jim was doing. He reached out a hand as Jim lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag.

As Jim blew out the smoke, he flicked the cigarette over his shoulder into Sebastian's room. Then he ran forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand. As they rushed down the stairs, he heard the roar of the flames behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jemima let herself fall down on her bed. She was exhausted. She had been training all yesterday, and then, just when she was getting ready for the night, she had gotten the call. Her first real job. It had taken her almost a year to convince her employers that she was both smart and skilled enough to go out on her own, and finally she had gotten the chance. So she was not about to turn it down on account of being worn out.

It had not been an easy job either. The target had been nervous and frustratingly careful. But finally she had managed to corner him alone, and in no uncertain terms convinced him that if he did not pay his debt within the next forty-eight hours, he would be very very sorry. She had even managed to get a small instalment right then and there, which she had been commended for when she delivered it along with her report.

All in all it had been a good night, but morning was creeping towards noon before she finally made it home. She tiptoed past Jim's room, not wanting to wake him. He had not been in yet when she had left, so he probably needed his sleep. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the front door open.

Instantly she was wide awake. Who could it be? Father should not be home before late afternoon. Could it be Jim? Had he not come in at all? Concerned, she got to her feet and went out to the landing looking down into the hall. It was Jim alright, dressed absolutely ridiculously in clothes that were far too big. And he was with that cute friend of his, Moran.

Jim looked up at her and grinned. "Morning Sis," he said. "We need to talk."

As she made her way down the stairs, Jim led Moran into the kitchen. "I just need to feed Sebastian first," he called over his shoulder.

Jemima frowned. Moran seemed dazed. What had they been up to? She wouldn't put it past Jim to have gotten the poor guy drunk. He'd better not have been messing with drugs. She'd told him time and again that she would beat the crap out of him if he ever went near that stuff.

Jim quickly made Sebastian a sandwich, handed him a coke and led him to a chair. "Eat, honey," he said and kissed his cheek before turning to Jemima, who couldn't help gaping at him. He winked and hurried to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the hall and up the stairs.

"Are you two..." she began to ask, but he shushed her and grinned wickedly.

Once they were in her room, the door closed behind them, Jim grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed a wet eager kiss to her lips. She pushed him away with a laugh. "Nice try, little brother. Start talking."

Jim squirmed a little, then his face broke into a wide smile. "I shagged him, Sis... I actually shagged Sebastian."

She couldn't help but snort at his enthusiasm. "Good for you," she said.

"And he shagged me," Jim went on with childish enthusiasm. "Twice... and it was so good... I mean, wow... I would never have believed it." He went over to her bed and threw himself down on his back, grinning at the ceiling. "It was just amazing."

"Oh yeah?" she said teasingly, as she lay down beside him. "Best you ever had?"

He turned onto his side to face her. "No, of course not, Sis," he said. "Just different." He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. Then he leaned over and kissed her, more passionately this time. She smiled against his lips and then reached an arm around him and pulled him closer. "So you're a proper little bender now?" she muttered.

He broke the kiss for a second and snorted. "Oh yeah, because I'd only ever shag boys, right?" He reached down and got his hand up under her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach teasingly.

"Well, you'd better not be shagging any other girls," she smirked as she pulled on the string that had been holding the oversized sweatpants up on his narrow hips. Then she reached inside and found that he wasn't wearing any pants. "I sense you're in the mood for celebrating."

"You got it, Sis," he said eagerly, and pushed her onto her back. He quickly got her jeans and panties off her, pushed up her shirt and began kissing her stomach. With a sigh, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Slowly he worked his way down, biting softly on her hip before sinking down between her thighs. She bent her knees and spread her legs to give him room and then moaned happily as his skilled tongue got to work. He had really become very good at this, she mused as she let herself relax and just enjoy it. Then suddenly he pressed a finger into her and within moments she was close to orgasm.

"Shit, Jim" she gasped. "Give a girl a chance, would you?"

But he just crooked his finger, instantly finding the spot and then with a few quick flicks of his tongue he sent her over the edge. Even through the waves of pleasure she sensed him moving and knew what was coming. The moment her muscles relaxed he pushed into her.

"You little shit," she gasped, laughing. "Why do you always do that?"

Jim just chuckled as he started moving slowly. She reached for his head and pulled him down to kiss him.

Afterwards as they lay panting, their limbs still tangled together, he said sheepishly: "By the way Sis, there's something I forgot to tell you."

…

Sebastian had not really tasted the sandwich, but just eaten it because he didn't know what else to do. Jim and Jemima had been gone an awfully long time, but then again, it was a pretty serious situation. Jim had promised that his sister would be able to help them get away. Sebastian still hadn't quite gotten his mind around what had happened and the fact that they were now fugitives from the law. Or as Jim put it: 'lying low for a while'.

Jim had assured him that the fire was the best solution. It would destroy all detailed evidence of what exactly had gone on in Sebastian's room and it would take quite a while before it was known for certain that he had not been in the house when it burned. That would give them several days, perhaps even a couple of weeks, before any serious search for him would begin. Jim might never even be connected to the death, but he insisted on coming with Sebastian anyway.

"I don't have anything to stay here for," he had said. "Except my sister, and she's never really around anymore."

So here he was, with nothing left in the world, but the clothes he was wearing and the ten thousand pounds that Jim promised him were waiting in a bank account. And then Jim of course. As they had run from the burning house, that had somehow felt as the only important thing. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Yes, he might have been falling for Jim. They certainly had had some spectacular sex together and he wouldn't mind having a lot more of it. But going underground together? Heading into the unknown and starting a new life? Did he really know Jim well enough for that? Hell, the boy was smart, maybe even brilliant, but he was only sixteen. And as mad as a hatter, Sebastian suspected at times. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

His thoughts kept moving in circles, until he was startled by the very abrupt appearance of Jemima Moriarty in the door to the kitchen.

"Please tell me that my idiotic baby brother is lying," she demanded. "You did not just kill your father and burn down your house, did you?"

"Well," Jim said appearing behind her. "_He_ killed his father._ I_ burned down the house."

Sebastian just stared at them, completely lost for words.

…

As Ardan Moriarty opened the door, he sensed the house was empty. So the children were out again. Seemed like they were always out. He left his suitcase by the stairs and went into the kitchen to make tea. He had just filled the pot and was waiting for the tea to steep when he heard the door open.

Jemima stepped into the kitchen. "You're home," she said coolly.

He nodded. "Yes, I am." He gestured at the pot. "Tea will be ready in a few minutes."

"I don't want tea," she snapped. "I just thought I'd tell you, James is gone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Gone?" he said. "What do you mean, gone?"

Jemima shrugged. "He's just gone. Not coming back, ever again." She turned and left.

Ardan stood for a moment pondering her words. Then he turned and poured himself a cup of tea.

…

Jim was snoring gently, pressed up against Sebastian, who sat wide awake staring out the window at the countryside flying by. How did he get here? A thousand pounds in his pocket, Jim in his arms, on a train bound for London. When did this become his life?

He looked down at the sleeping boy who muttered something and snuggled even closer. It was as if Sebastian's heart melted. He bent his head down and kissed the top of Jim's head softly. He would miss his mother, but that was the only thing he was sorry he had to leave behind. And what was he heading for? He had no idea, but if he was together with Jim, it would definitely not be boring.

Jim stirred again and opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he asked sleepily.

"No, not yet," Sebastian said, smiling down at him.

Jim sat up straight and stretched. "Sorry I nodded off," he said. "It was just so very comfortable."

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian said. "You look cute when you're sleeping."

"I'm not cute." Jim pouted, making Sebastian laugh.

"Yes, you are," he said teasingly. "Especially when you do that?"

"Do what?" Jim asked.

Sebastian just laughed, pulled him close and kissed him, drawing a scandalised squeak from the elderly woman across the aisle. Jim pulled out of the kiss and looked over at her.

"Do you have a problem with me snogging my boyfriend?" he asked.

The woman huffed and turned away.

Giggling Jim turned to Sebastian and promptly started kissing him again.

This time it was Sebastian who pulled away. "Is that what I am?" he asked.

"What?" Jim looked a little confused.

"Your boyfriend?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Jim grinned smugly. "Well. Yeah. Aren't you?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Yes," he said. "I suppose I am." Then he kissed Jim again, and didn't stop before they pulled into Waterloo Station.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jemima got out of the cab and looked around. Why of all places had her brother chosen to live in the East End? Surely he could afford better than this dump. The narrow terraced house looked old and worn, the paint on the door was peeling, the small garden out front covered in weeds.

She went up to the door and smirked at the names on the plate. J and S Morris? Were they posing as brothers? She chuckled softly as she knocked. Surely no one would believe that.

Jim opened the door. He was dressed in faded jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Probably Sebastian's. At first glance he hadn't aged a bit, but then she noticed that the stubble on his sleepy face had spread since last she saw him. And he had grown almost an inch.

"Mr Morris, I presume?" she said with a smirk.

For a moment he just gaped at her. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "Sis!" he cried, and pulled her into a rib-cracking hug. He pulled her inside, kicked the door closed and then pushed her up against the wall in a desperately hungry kiss. When they finally broke apart, he stepped back to look at her.

"Oh my god, you're hot," he said. "When did you become a woman?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Sometime during the two years you've been hiding, I guess." She studied him. "You're still a brat though."

He snorted. "Right, and don't you forget it. I am still a teenager, and Sebastian's been out of town for two days, so you are really in for it." He surged forward, pressing his lips against hers and urgently unzipping her leather jacket. For a moment she returned the kiss as eagerly, then she gently pushed him away.

"Can't this wait a moment?" she asked. "How about catching up?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked as he kissed her again. He grabbed her jacket with both hands and pulled her off the wall, then he bent down and swooped her up in his arms. She squealed in surprise and clung to him.

"When the hell did you get so strong?" she asked as he carried her towards the stairs.

He chuckled. "Fighting off Sebastian on an almost daily basis is an excellent way to get in shape."

"Why on earth do you fight him off?" She laughed and leaned in to suck on his neck as he began ascending the steps slowly.

"Because it's so much better when he gets insistent," Jim said with a wicked grin. He carried her down a short corridor, shouldered a door open and entered a small bedroom, where almost all the floor was taken up by a huge luxurious bed.

"That is just so typical you," Jemima said, the moment before she was unceremoniously dumped on the bed. "The house is falling apart, but everything's got to be perfect for shagging." She rolled over on the bed and bounced a few times to test the springs. "It really _is_ perfect."

"I know," Jim said, pulling off his t-shirt before flopping down next to her. "Cost a minor fortune, but never tell Sebastian. He thinks I got it second hand."

She frowned at him as she pulled off her top. "Why on earth would he think that?"

He leaned in to kiss her stomach and slide the straps of her bra off her shoulders. "Because I told him," he muttered.

"Yes, so I figured," she laughed, twitching a little. "But why tell him that?"

Jim snickered and moved up to kiss her breasts as he pushed the bra out of the way. "Because I don't want him to know exactly how much money I've made over the past two years. If he did, he'd want to quit his job, and I can't have him hanging around here all day. I'd go crazy."

She giggled and pushed herself up enough to get a hand round her back and unhook the clasps. "You're cruel," she said.

"I know. Just one of my most lovable features," he smirked before licking one of her nipples.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly, her fingers playing with his hair. "Fuck..." she muttered. "I'd almost forgotten that tongue of yours..."

"Don't worry," he said as he moved to her other nipple. "It hasn't forgotten you," he licked once, "or how you taste," he licked again, "or what you like."

Eyes still closed she smiled and tugged gently on his hair. "I remember a few things you like as well," she murmured.

He pushed a little against her hand and made a purring sound as he took the nipple between his lips, sucking gently.

Lazily, she began unbuttoning his jeans and managed to push them and his pants down enough to reach his cock with her hand, without dislodging his mouth. As she began to stroke him, he flicked his tongue, making her groan. "You little shit," she said lovingly.

He giggled and sat up for a moment, closing his eyes and enjoying the movements of her hand. Then he pulled away and crawled down to remove her jeans and panties. Once he had her naked, he settled between her legs. Obligingly she spread them further, bending her knees. He leaned down and after a few teasing flicks started licking her in earnest.

"It really _does_ remember," she moaned as he slipped the tip of his tongue inside her. "I can't believe I managed two years without that."

Jim didn't answer but replaced his tongue with his finger, thrusting slowly. He shifted a little and she guessed his intentions. "Don't you dare," she snarled and tried to glare at him, but it soon became impossible as he found the right spot and at the same time began sucking on her clit.

She tried to fight it, but soon had to give up. As her climax topped, he pounced forward and thrust into her, just as the last waves began subsiding. "You fucking bastard," she groaned. "Do you have any idea how sensitive I am just then?"

He giggled as he began moving. "Do you have any idea how tight you get?"

She snorted and punched him playfully. "Prat!"

"Slut!" he answered lovingly, and then kissed her passionately as he settled into long slow thrusts.

Jemima closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy feeling Jim inside her after such a long time. When she'd put him on the train, she would never have believed that she would not see him for two years. She had had every intention of following him and Sebastian to London, but after her successful job on the night before the boys took off, she had seen a sudden increase in business and had been kept busy for several months, collecting money and issuing warnings. And then, out of the blue, she'd been offered an opportunity she could not turn down.

She had been sent to Russia for training and had learned to shoot and fight at a whole new level. Now she was qualified to work as an assassin, and had only this week arrived back on British soil, her first job already outlined in a grey cardboard folder hidden at the bottom of her bag.

She had found herself a place to live down town, had renewed old contacts and then tracked her brother down. And here she was, her arms and legs wrapped around his still slender but significantly stronger body. In many ways it was like no time had passed. And yet, everything was different. In the old days surely she would never have let her mind wander like this when they were shagging.

As if he read her thoughts, he stopped moving. "What's wrong?" he asked, raising himself up enough to look her in the eyes.

She bit her lip and almost laughed at the look of concern in his eyes. "It's nothing," she said. "It's just so good to finally feel you again. I got kind of lost in it."

"Well, it's good feeling you too, Sis," Jim said with a smile. "Now would you mind paying attention while I'm shagging you? I'd hate to think it was all going to waste."

This time she did laugh, and it only got worse at the miffed look on his face. To stop herself, she reached up and pulled him down by his hair crushing their lips together. He growled into the kiss and began thrusting harder and faster.

Soon, he had her moaning and squirming, giving him her undivided attention as she hurled towards her second orgasm. It hit her full force and she barely registered that he followed only seconds after, clinging to her and crying her name.

They lay for a long time in a pleasant tangle of sheets and limbs, their skin glistening from the cooling sweat, their heart rates slowly returning to normal. Jim lazily kissed her shoulders and neck while she let her fingers slide through his short soft hair. Soon she drifted off and when she woke up an hour later, she was alone in the bed.

She retrieved her shirt and panties and put them on before going to search for Jim.

She found him in a small room at the end of the upstairs corridor. There were several locks on the door, but it stood slightly ajar and as she pushed it open, she gasped. The bed was clearly not the only extravagant thing in the house. Two walls of the room where lined with computer monitors, the third with the machines themselves. She spotted at least four separate modems and several pieces of hardware which she had no idea what were for.

She was so overwhelmed by the blinking lights and flickering lines of code, that it took a moment for her to realise that Jim was sitting, reclined in a large black leather chair in the middle of the room, a keyboard balanced on each armrest, typing away with both hands. After staring in fascination for a moment, she cleared her throat. Jim grunted in acknowledgement but didn't slow down his typing.

Jemima waited and after several minutes, Jim's fingers stopped and he turned to look at her. For a moment his eyes seemed almost alien in their intent stare, then he smiled and it was gone. "Welcome to my office," he said with a grin.

She walked slowly to the chair, trying to take it all in, but she just couldn't grasp that much information. "So this is what you've been up to?" she asked, a note of awe in her voice.

"Yup." He moved one of the keyboards aside and pulled her down into his lap. "I'm getting quite good at it."

She snorted. "Quite good my arse. You're a motherfucking hacking genius, aren't you."

He smiled modestly. "So I've been called," he admitted.

She glanced around again, then looked him straight in the eyes and asked seriously: "How much?"

Jim hesitated, or rather, she realised, paused for effect. "If things go as planned I'll be rounding one mill by the end of the week."

"Bloody hell," she laughed. "My baby brother, the millionaire."

He blushed a little and looked away. "Only if my new worm works out."

"Worm?" she frowned for a moment then hurried to add: "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

He grinned. "We should celebrate," he said. "This Saturday. You, me and Sebastian. I'll treat us all to a nice dinner and we can go back here... or to a fancy hotel and you can finally get to shag him."

She grinned at the prospect, but then the smile faltered. "I can't," she said. "I've got a job out of town that may take several weeks."

He pouted a little and then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her side. "When you come back, then."

"When I come back," she promised, and kissed the top of his head. Then she grinned. "I don't have to leave until tomorrow, though."

Hardly a minute later, he had her bent over the back of the chair, laughing and gasping, as he fucked her as if his life depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you so damn happy about?"

Sebastian had hardly made it through the door before he was ambushed by a very giggly and flushed Jim, who was kissing him hungrily. He literally had to push him away and hold him at arm's length to be allowed to breathe.

"Nothing much," Jim said, grinning. "I found some money in a purse someone had left on the bus. Nearly a hundred pounds. Thought we could go out to celebrate."

Sebastian laughed. "'Found'... right."

Jim glared at him for a moment, then his face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah... kinda..."

Sebastian shook his head. "You're impossible," he said as he went to dump his bag on the sofa. "Is that the kind of thing you get up to, whenever I'm out of town?"

Jim just shrugged, following him. As Sebastian turned to face him again, Jim pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "So? Do you want to? Go out?"

"Sure," Sebastian pulled him into a hug. "Where? The pub?"

Jim shook his head before snuggling closer, resting his cheek against Sebastian's broad chest. "Something fancy," he said. "Like a real restaurant. And maybe go see a play."

"A play?" Sebastian frowned. "You want to go see a play?"

Jim blushed a little. "Not really. I just want to do something special. With you."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Let's do the fancy restaurant bit. And then we'll see what we feel like doing after. How's that?"

Jim beamed and then kissed him. "Perfect." He took his hand and began hauling him towards the stairs. "I've got something for you."

Sebastian followed, curious to see what Jim had come up with now.

On their bed were two brand new suits. The large one was dark blue, a colour Jim always said complimented Sebastian's eyes. The smaller one was grey with a matching waistcoat. Sebastian stared. "You're kidding me, right?"

Jim looked at him. "You like them?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know... There so… different." He ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus Jim, they must have cost a fortune."

Jim giggled, almost nervously. "I got a great discount. Guy I did a favour, a while back."

Sebastian frowned at him. "What kind of favour?"

"Nothing bad," Jim said hurriedly. "Or sexual, if that's what you're thinking. I just helped him out of a tight spot and he wanted to pay me back."

Sebastian laid an arm around Jim's shoulders. "Of course I don't think that. I know you flirt with anything with a pulse, but I don't think you'd shag someone for a couple of suits."

Jim gave him a little shove. "Try it on," he urged. "There's a shirt in the closet." He went over and picked up the grey suit. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian heard Jim hurry to the bathroom. With a grin he pulled off his t-shirt and then his jeans. He got clean underwear and black socks from the dresser and then, a little hesitantly, put on the shirt and then the suit. It felt odd. He had never worn anything like that. He had expected it to feel uncomfortable, maybe even a little silly. But it didn't. He felt... handsome. He straightened the jacket and studied himself in the mirror.

Then he heard a gasp from the door and turned to look.

Jim stood there, wearing the grey three piece suit and looking absolutely dashing. For once he actually looked his age and not like a little kid with old eyes. Right now his eyes were round and eagerly taking in every detail of Sebastian's appearance.

"You look amazing," he muttered. "And fucking hot!"

Sebastian blushed and grinned. "You look pretty good yourself," he said. "So good, in fact, that if we don't head out right now, that suit will be coming off in a matter of minutes."

Jim grinned as he went to stand right in front of him. He got up on his toes, wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down for a deep hungry kiss.

Sebastian moaned and grabbed Jim's hips, pressing their bodies together, where they were both already responding to the kiss. Then suddenly Jim pulled away. He winked and laughed, then spun around and darted out of the room.

"You dirty little slut," Sebastian growled as he hurried after him. Jim giggled madly as he practically flew down the stairs only a few feet ahead of Sebastian who was trying desperately to get a hold of him. Jim reached the front door, but before he could open it, Sebastian caught up with him and used his whole weight to trap him against it. Jim gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs and then whimpered when Sebastian stepped back and spun him around.

"Why do you always think you can get away with something like that?" Sebastian snarled, grabbing Jim by the collar.

"Watch..." Jim panted, "the suit..."

Sebastian snorted. "Fine," he said. "I won't hurt your precious suit." He forced Jim to his knees and quickly unzipped his own trousers. "We'll do this the easy way then," he purred as he pushed his pants aside and released his half hard cock.

Jim looked up at him for a moment, his eyes gleaming. Then he closed them and leaned in to take Sebastian in his mouth. Sebastian tangled his fingers in Jim's hair and moaned as he felt himself growing completely hard. He gave Jim a moment to get the angle right, and then he held his head and started thrusting slowly. Jim let out a small shaky sigh and then relaxed, letting Sebastian fuck his mouth.

Sebastian gripped his hair a little tighter. "Suck," he commanded, and Jim obediently hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, following the rhythm of Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian took his time, knowing that Jim was enjoying this as much as, possibly more than, he was.

But he couldn't last forever. Eventually the soft warm wetness of Jim's mouth and the positively filthy looks he kept sending him through lowered lashes became too much. But there was one thing Sebastian really wanted to do.

"Can we try again?" Sebastian asked, his voice hoarse and breathless.

Jim looked up at him, his eyes round with doubt for a moment. Then he hummed in affirmation, closed his eyes and changed the angle again.

Sebastian took his head between his hands and slowly pushed in further. Jim gulped and flattened his tongue, letting Sebastian's cock slide slowly down his throat. "Fuck..." Sebastian groaned as he started doing short slow thrusts. "Let me know if it's too much."

Jim blinked quickly, his eyes watering a little. Then he hummed again. The vibration damn near sent Sebastian over the edge. "Oh my god..." he groaned. "Don't do that again..." Then he laughed. "Second thought... do that again."

Obediently, Jim hummed again, this time deeper. Sebastian's whole body trembled and he cried out as he came down Jim's throat. Jim choked a little and Sebastian quickly pulled out and knelt down. He took Jim's face between his hands and studied him intently. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jim nodded, his eyes still closed, two tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He swallowed hard. "It was just..." he gulped. "Just a little unfamiliar..."

"Unfamiliar," Sebastian almost snorted. "It was bloody brilliant. I can't believe you did that. For me."

Jim wiped the moisture from his cheeks. "So, it was good?"

"Good?" Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. "It was mind blowing."

"I'll do anything for you," Jim said, kissing him back. "You know that."

Sebastian smiled at him, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I do. I just have no idea why."

Jim smiled at him. Then he reached forward and tucked Sebastian back into his pants and zipped up his trousers. "How's my hair?" he asked. Sebastian grinned and tried flattening it a bit with his hand.

"It looks like someone grabbed you by it and raped your throat," he admitted.

Jim giggled. "Absolutely adorable then?"

"Precisely." Sebastian kissed him and then got to his feet, pulling Jim along. "Now let's go scandalize some fancy restaurant," he said.

…

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Jim. He knew that he'd been raised in a posh home, but he had never seen this side of him in action. His table manners were impeccable, making Sebastian feel clumsy as they ate. But Jim kept smiling at him and joking and doing his best to put him at ease.

The food was very different from what Sebastian was used to. Different spices, different textures and definitely different portion sizes. When they got to the desert, he still felt like he had hardly begun. But he supposed stuffing yourself wasn't the goal of fine dining. As he scraped the small spoon over the plate trying to gather the last of the delicious white chocolate sauce, he suddenly felt something touch his leg.

From the mischievous look in Jim's eyes, there could be no doubt that it was his foot. He had clearly taken off his shoe, and now he was sliding his foot along Sebastian's thigh, heading for his crotch. Sebastian batted the foot away with a smile.

"Not here," he hissed.

Jim pouted. "Why not?"

"Because we'll get thrown out, you nutter. And I don't want to ruin a perfect evening."

Jim beamed at him as he lowered his foot. "You really think it's been perfect?"

Sebastian nodded. "So far," he said.

Jim straightened up a little. "So what do you want to do now? See a play? A film? Dancing?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I want to go home," he said. "And be shagged senseless by my beautiful boyfriend while he's still wearing that waistcoat, because... damn that is hot."

Jim blushed furiously and signalled for the waiter.

…

A few hours later, they lay tangled in the sheets in the huge comfortable bed. Jim was still wearing his shirt and waistcoat, though both were unbuttoned. Sebastian was, to his great bemusement, wearing a single sock.

"That was... good," Jim mused.

Sebastian snorted. "That's one way of putting it. Bloody awesome would be another."

Jim smirked. "You were very... enthusiastic..."

"Says you." Sebastian rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. "I just don't understand how you can last that long."

"Mind over matter, honey," Jim purred as he kissed Sebastian's forehead. "Mind over matter... And I had a wank in the loo at the restaurant before we left."

"Prat," Sebastian grinned as he got to his knees and began tickling Jim.

"Stop that, you big bully!" Jim screamed as he squirmed, laughed and flailed, trying to get hold of Sebastian's wrists.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jemima tried the door. Open. She really had to teach her brother a few things about safety. She stepped in and dropped her bag by the door. Then she listened for a moment and grinned. Apparently Sebastian was home this time.

She stepped out of her boots and tiptoed up the stairs. She paused outside the door to the bedroom, considering, very briefly, if she should knock. A soft groan made her change her mind. Smiling, she pushed the door open. The sight that met her was absolutely priceless.

Sebastian was lying on his back, with Jim on top of him, snogging him heartily. Sebastian had a rather possessive arm around Jim's neck, holding him down and Jim's hands were sliding along Sebastian's upper arms, clearly appreciating the smooth skin stretched over the muscles, which were, if possible, even more defined than when Jemima had seen him last. Jim shifted a little and the sheet slid off him, giving her a quite exquisite view of his rather shapely bum. She bit her lip, waiting.

Jim was grinding against Sebastian, and as she had expected, his hand began moving slowly down from Jim's neck over his back and towards his arse, the fingers aiming for the crack. Just when they had reached their goal, she cleared her throat.

Jim sat up and turned to look. He smiled widely and was just about to speak, when Sebastian pushed him off and quickly covered himself up.

"Sis!" Jim exclaimed. "Finally." He rolled on to his back and held his arms out to her. Smiling, she crawled to him and let herself be pulled into a fierce hug.

"You're poking me," she laughed.

"Sorry, Sis." He let her go and pushed her off him so she ended up between them. "We were sort of almost in the middle of something else. Weren't we, Sebby?"

Sebastian grumbled something, not looking at either of them.

"Oh, don't mind him," Jim giggled. "He's just a little modest. He'll get over it." He turned on his side to face her. "So," he began, "what took you so long?"

"I had a job," she said, a little evasively. "I told you. It just took a little longer than expected."

"Yeah. Almost a month longer. I've missed you." He hugged her again.

Sebastian grunted and sat up, pulling the sheet around his waist. "I'll take a shower," he murmured, and got out of the bed.

"Rude!" Jim called after him as he left the room.

"It's okay," Jemima said, before kissing his cheek. "He barely knows me."

"That's not what I meant." Jim grinned and pressed against her. "He didn't take care of me before leaving."

She punched his chest playfully. "You're terrible," she said. "You want a hand?"

…

After his shower, Sebastian went downstairs and started making tea. As he put on the kettle, he cursed under his breath. He had all but forgotten that hazy memory from years ago. But seeing Jim and Jemima together, hugging and laughing, had brought it all back. He had convinced himself he had been mistaken. Had shrugged off the odd stirring it had raised in him.

But now, seeing Jemima comfortably resting against Jim's naked aroused body, he was not so sure. They seemed awfully… familiar. But no! They were brother and sister. Well, not really. But still?

He should just ask, really. 'Hey Jim. Are you shagging your sister?' That would go down well if he was mistaken. And if he wasn't? What then? It wasn't exactly as if he and Jim were exclusive. Sebastian liked girls. A lot. And Jim liked... Well, Jim liked anybody. And did anybody. Sebastian smiled.

But this was different. If 'this' was anything. He couldn't quite explain why. He didn't exactly feel jealous, but there was something very unsettling about the thought of those two together. Maybe because he had had such a big crush on Jemima back in school, and then he and Jim had gotten together and... Hell, he didn't know what was going on or why it made him feel so strange. He would just have to wait and see. If there really was something going on between those two, he'd find out soon enough.

…

Jemima chuckled as she let herself roll over on her back, panting slightly. "Sometimes it feels like you're trying to suck my brain out through my mouth." She held her sticky hand up, examining it lazily.

"Maybe I am." Jim sat up and looked down at her. "I bet it would taste delicious." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Then he took her hand and began licking it clean.

"Jim..." she huffed. "That's disgusting." She giggled. "And it tickles." Jim didn't react but sucked her fingers into his mouth one by one. "It's Sebastian, isn't it?" she asked. "He's been teaching you all kinds of kinky tricks."

He opened one eye and glanced at her as he sucked particularly hard on her index finger. Then he licked her palm and turned to her. "Not exactly teaching," he said as he lay down, his chin resting on her chest as he smiled at her. "It's more like I feel a need to constantly surprise him, to take things just a little bit further. And considering where we've already been it's getting increasingly harder."

She smiled and stroked his hair. "You really are quite a pair. I'm not sure I even want to know what kind of things you get up to."

He grinned at her. "No?"

The impish look in his eyes made her laugh. "Okay, maybe a little. But not now. Now I want to know: did you do it?"

He smiled teasingly. "Do what?"

"Prat!" She poked his side, making him squirm. "You know what. Don't make me tickle you."

"Okay, alright, fine." He giggled. "Yes, I did. Two days earlier than expected, I reached my first million." He beamed at her.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "You're such a gorgeous little genius."

He practically purred as he leaned into her hand. They lay for a while, enjoying the other's presence. Then Jim asked: "So how about it?"

She frowned. His mind did tend to skip sometimes and she had no idea about what he was talking about.

"You," he said, "shagging Sebastian."

She laughed. "Still on about that?"

He sat up and looked down at her, intently. "I know you've wanted to since that time he brought me home. And he's had the hots for you even longer. Why shouldn't you shag each other?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because he's my brother's boyfriend? It's just not right to shag your brother's boyfriend."

He snorted. "It's not right to shag your brother. That never held you back."

She frowned at him. "That's different. You're not my real brother. I'm not your real sister. But I do love you, and Sebastian _is_ your boyfriend. I don't want to come between you."

Jim leaned down and kissed her. "You could never come between us Sis. Besides, he shags all the girls who'll drop and spread for him; I'm already shagging you... It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, when you both clearly want it."

Jemima considered it for a moment. "When you put it like that, I suppose it does. So what should I do? Just go down there and jump him?"

He looked at her for a moment, then, a little hesitantly, said: "I want to watch."

"Oh..."

He watched her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Is that okay?"

Finally she nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's not just any shag. I can understand why you want to be there."

His relieved smile was so endearing that she couldn't help but kiss him. "You could join us," she said. "I've handled two before."

"We've never shared," Jim said pensively. "Maybe we could. But not the first time. That should be just him and you. Get it out of the way, so to speak."

"How romantic."

…

Sebastian tensed as he heard the steps coming down the stairs. He looked up. As he had expected, they both had an arm around the other's waist and Jim was leaning his head on Jemima's shoulder. He sighed. He wasn't imagining it. Those two were a lot closer than a brother and sister should be. But then again, they weren't, were they?

Sebastian shook his head, trying to clear it.

"You two want tea?" he asked.

Jim smiled up at Jemima. "I'm going out to get cigarettes," he said. "But I'm sure Sis would love one." He kissed her cheek and then went to get his coat.

Jemima came over and sat at the kitchen table. "Finally alone," she said. "I don't think that's ever happened before."

To his own embarrassment, all Sebastian could do was grunt in assent. He poured a cup of tea and placed it in front of her. "Milk?" he asked, rather lamely. "Sugar?"

She smiled at him. "Milk would be lovely, thanks."

He went and got the milk, and then sat down across from her, focusing on his own cup to avoid looking at her. He could feel her watching him and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"It's a nice place you got here," she said, her tone only a little ironic. "You two have made quite a life for yourselves. I'm impressed."

Sebastian grunted again, but then pulled himself together. "It's okay," he said. "I didn't plan on making burgers as a career, but it pays the bills. And Jim is pretty useless when it comes to holding down a job." Her smile and nod encouraged him. "But he's great at handling things here. I don't know how he makes ends meet, except..." he hesitated. Did she know what kind of things Jim got up to? The stealing. The... other stuff. Sebastian wasn't even sure what Jim meant when he said he did 'favours' for people.

Jemima chuckled. "Yes, I know about the 'except'. He's always been like that. Sticking his nose and fingers where they didn't belong. But he always gets out safe, so we never ask. Right?"

He nodded, grinning a little.

"He always gets away with anything, doesn't he?" she continued, her tone changed subtly.

Sebastian frowned at her. "I suppose..."

"Like he got away with you."

Sebastian nearly spit out his tea. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"Yes, I had my eye on you back in the days. But he beat me to it. The little shit." Somehow she made last words sound like a term of endearment. She caught his eyes and he found he couldn't look away. She smiled and leaned forward a little. "I can't believe I let him get to you first."

Sebastian felt like a deer caught in headlights. Literally. Her eyes held his captive. They were exactly like Jim's. It didn't make any sense. She was not his sister. He was not her brother. So how did they have the exact same eyes? The shape. The colour. The smouldering fire always lurking under the surface ready to turn into a roaring inferno.

He hadn't noticed that she had gotten up and moved around the table. Suddenly, she was right in front of him, looking down with a slightly predatory smile as he sat, trapped between her and the table. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Then she straightened up.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" she asked, casually.

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so he nodded, unable to take his eyes of her lips, as they smiled smugly. She went and picked up her bag and headed for the stairs. Just before she disappeared out of sight, she looked back at him and winked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her."

Sebastian jumped. "Jesus Christ, Jim. When did you get in?"

Jim giggled. "While she was doing her hypnosis bit on you. She's good, right?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm... Yes?"

Jim walked to him and gave him a brief hug. "Come on. I'll go with you. She doesn't bite...Well, yeah, she does, but she's really good at it."

Sebastian chuckled weakly as Jim grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jemima wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the boys' bedroom. As she had expected, they were waiting for her. Jim was sitting on the floor, below the window, leaning back against the wall. Sebastian was standing by the bed, looking more than a little nervous.

She flashed Jim a brief smile and then approached Sebastian. "You do want this, right?" she asked, just a little teasingly. He nodded, his eyes flashing over her body. She chuckled. "You've waited long enough," she said, as she loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Sebastian's jaw dropped and then he reached out and placed his hands lightly on her hips. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. At first he was hesitant, but soon he was matching her passion, and she began to understand how he had been able to keep a hold on Jim for two years. His tongue was positively wicked.

She reached down and pulled his t-shirt loose from his jeans, and as she broke the kiss, he obligingly raised his arms so she could pull it off him.

She resumed kissing him as she got his jeans unbuttoned. After pulling them down to his thighs, along with his pants, she pushed him down on the bed. As she leaned down to pull them all the way off, she gave his cock an appreciative glance.

She couldn't resist, and once she had him naked, she descended on him and took him in her mouth. He gasped and she sensed a hand moving to grab her hair, before he stopped it and instead placed it on his stomach. She pushed away any speculation as to what this reflex might indicate and instead focused on getting him right to the edge.

It didn't take long and she pulled back with a grin. "Not yet, loverboy," she said teasingly. She glanced over at Jim and with a grin, he tossed her a condom. Quickly, she removed it from the foil and rolled it onto Sebastian's cock before straddling him. He was quite a bit wider than she was used to and she groaned softly as she sank down over him.

She paused a moment and he waited. Then, as she began moving, he instantly adapted to her rhythm, rolling his hips to go deeper. She leaned down to kiss him, and then closed her eyes. Jim was right. She had wanted to shag Sebastian for years, and it was as good as she had imagined.

Then suddenly, he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top. Her eyes opened in surprise and he grinned at her. Then he began thrusting fast and hard. She gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"He's good, isn't he?" Jim's voice was very close. She turned her head and found that he had moved so he was kneeling by the bed, right next to her. She giggled breathlessly and nodded.

Jim rested his head on the mattress and watched her intently. Then suddenly Sebastian reached out, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Jim moaned into the kiss and Jemima smiled. "You two... look so precious... together." She gasped in between Sebastian's thrusts which were coming hard and steady.

Then suddenly Jim tore loose from Sebastian and leaned down to kiss her instead. Sebastian groaned and with a few hard thrusts she felt him come inside her. He pulled away, panting.

"I knew it," he gasped, half admiringly, half accusingly. "You two are shagging."

Jim looked over at him and grinned. "Well, yeah." He turned his focus back on Jemima, kissing her fiercely.

"How long?" Sebastian asked, moving closer to watch them.

Jemima pushed Jim back to answer. "Well, the first time was when Jim was..."

But Jim interrupted her. "When she visited last month. While you were in Guildford."

She frowned but didn't comment.

Then Jim chuckled. "Sebastian, you rude boy. Don't you ever finish what you start?"

Sebastian blushed. "I was planning to, but then you two started snogging and it kind of caught me off guard, because that was just about the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Jim smiled. "Then you'd better look away."

…

Sebastian stared as Jim stripped and crawled into the bed. He could not believe this. Not only had he gotten to shag Jemima Moriarty – finally - but within minutes of coming, he was treated to the unbelievably arousing sight of the two of them going down on each other. It was no wonder he was already beginning to grow hard again. Just the sounds they were making would have been enough.

It all made sense now. What he had seen that day in school, how it had made him feel. He had somehow developed a double crush. Having them both was about as good as it could possibly get.

He began stroking himself slowly as he watched. They were really going at it and from the sounds of it, Jemima was close to an orgasm. Jim seemed to think so too, because he moved his hand up to push two fingers into her, and within seconds she was writhing and moaning, yet somehow managing to keep her mouth on Jim.

When she relaxed Jim pulled back and gasped for breath. He caught Sebastian's eyes and held them as his breathing grew more rapid and deep. Jemima dug her fingertips into Jim's hips and with a small cry he closed his eyes and bucked his hips hard. Jemima held on and Sebastian's eyes bulged at the sight of her throat working to swallow as Jim came hard.

As she rolled away, a dazed smug smile on her face, he too was overcome and spilled over his own hand.

Two hands reached for him and suddenly he found himself pulled down into the narrow space between the two Moriarties, Jim's arm and Jemima's thigh flung across him with equal possessiveness.

"Thanks, brother," Jemima murmured sleepily.

"Any time, Sis," Jim replied, nuzzling into Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian just let out a happy sigh as all three of them drifted off to sleep.

…

"Now don't you be getting any ideas, Jim," Jemima warned as Jim was practically bouncing on the sofa in excitement. Sebastian, who was sitting on the other side of him, chuckled.

"I can't believe you haven't seen this before," he said. "It's almost four years old."

"I thought it was about animals," Jim said, squirming happily. "Does he really skin them? Do we get to see it?"

"Ewh, Jim," Jemima said, though she herself was on the edge of her seat. "That's gross."

"Well, do we?"

"I'm not telling you," Sebastian said smugly. "You'll have to see for yourselves."

"Then you're making more popcorn," Jim said, thrusting the empty bowl at Sebastian. "Now."

He chuckled as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Jim snuggled closer to Jemima and she put an arm around his shoulder. "I really like the other one better," she said. "He's got so much style. And he's really smart."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Smart is good. It doesn't matter if you're a psychopathic killer as long as you're being really clever about it."

She snorted. "That's not what I meant, you twat. I'm just saying that for the purpose of the film, the intelligent maniac is more interesting. And attractive."

"Intelligent _is_ attractive," Jim said, preening a little. Then he whooped and almost jumped off the sofa. "Did you see that? Did you see it? He took his face!"

Jemima laughed as she quickly saved the coke Jim had almost knocked off the coffee table.

"Yes, I saw," she said. "And I say it again: don't go getting any ideas."

Sebastian returned with the popcorn. "Now sit still, Jim," he warned. "These are really hot."

Jim chuckled. "I'll try." Just to be sure, Jemima wrapped her arms securely around him, with the result that they both nearly missed the ending, being rather preoccupied with snogging. Suddenly she felt Jim chuckle against her lips.

"What is it?" she muttered.

"He's staring again, isn't he?"

She tilted her head so she could look over Jim's shoulder without taking her lips off his. "Yes. And it looks like he's considering having a wank."

Jim giggled. "Then let's give him something worth wanking to." He crawled into her lap, straddling her and resumed the snogging with renewed vigour.

…

Jemima had never slept so well as when she was sandwiched between the two boys. With other lovers she had never been able to bear them touching her in any way when she was trying to sleep. But with Jim and Sebastian, she was quite happy to doze off in a messy tangle of limbs. To be honest, she wasn't sure which of them currently had a hand squeezed between her legs and which was cupping her breast. It didn't matter. It was just very very comfortable.

She had been with them for almost a week now and she was seriously considering giving up her own place and moving in with the boys. It was a perfect arrangement. Sebastian was fun and a good exercise partner. They had been going for runs every day and had even taken a couple of trips to the local gym. She had started teaching him a little hand to hand combat and he seemed to have talent for it.

During the day when he was at work, she'd cuddle with Jim and they'd talk and tease and snog for hours on end. When she needed a nap, he'd tuck her in and then go work on his computers, but as soon as she was awake he'd give her his undivided attention.

But the best times were when all three of them got together at the end of the day, in the bed, on the sofa, in the shower and one, quite memorable time, under the dining table. Jemima could not remember ever being this content.

Jim was muttering in his sleep again, and she turned to him and, as always when he had a disturbing dream, she pressed a kiss to his lips. He squirmed a little, then sighed and went back to peaceful sleep. She smiled and stroked his cheek gently. Then suddenly she felt her stomach lurch. She sat up. She hadn't been sick since she was a little girl, but she knew the feeling.

She scrambled over Sebastian and got to the bathroom just in time. When her stomach was empty, she sat on the floor, slumped against the wall, determined not to acknowledge the thought nagging at the back of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that day Jemima got the call for her next job. It was a good one. A young rising star in the British government was getting a little too comfortable in his position. So she had to take out one of his so-called assistants. The man was supposedly a trained bodyguard, but posing as a secretary/driver. It was low profile enough to be easy and probably quick, but still with enough challenge to keep it interesting.

It had to happen that evening, when the guy was on a job up north, so she needed a car. And preferably a driver, because she hadn't driven on British roads for almost two years and she still got a little confused about driving on the 'wrong' side of the road.

Jim had locked himself in his 'office' all day, so when Sebastian came home, she asked him if he'd be willing to drive her there and back. It took very little persuasion.

…

Sebastian was really enjoying this. It wasn't often he got to take the car anywhere except the short trip between work and home. And it was a pretty good car, an '83 T-bird, that Jim had supposedly gotten a good deal on after doing someone a 'favour'. It was cherry red and very well kept, and Sebastian loved that car.

Once they hit the motorway, he took the opportunity to let it run full out. He had never had occasion to see how fast it could really go. As it hit 110 mph, Jemima started laughing. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Jim would shit himself if he was here."

Sebastian chuckled. "Probably."

They drove in silence for a while. Then Sebastian slowed down as they neared their exit. "What a kick," he gasped, laughing.

Jemima nodded. "We definitely have to do that again some time." Then she pointed to a small inn up ahead. "That's where he'll be. Park round the back."

Sebastian nodded and steered the car through the parking lot and round back to the service entrance. The kitchens were closed for the night and everything was dark except for a single streetlamp. Jemima checked her watch.

"We have thirty minutes. I guess we got here sooner than I had expected." She winked at him.

Sebastian grinned. "Yeah, sorry about that."

She turned in her seat so she was facing him. "Guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

She leaned over and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly and then pulled her into his lap. The adrenalin of the wild ride was still coursing through them both, and soon clothes started vanishing, dropping to the floor or flying into the backseat. As she straddled him, he stopped her, his hands on her hips.

"Condom," he muttered. "You know Jim insists..."

She huffed. "Well I didn't bring any. Did you?"

He shook his head, groaning with frustration.

She smiled. "You shag Jim without one, he shags me. Why should we bother?"

He wanted to say that it was important to Jim, but he didn't really know why. Instead he muttered: "Pregnancy?"

She laughed. "Oh honey, you don't have to worry about that."

She cut off any further protests by thrusting her tongue into his mouth and then eased down on him. Sebastian moaned. He hadn't been with a girl without a condom since before Jim, and even then only a few times. He had completely forgotten how good it felt. He dug his fingers into her hips and began thrusting up as best as he could in the somewhat awkward position.

When she released his lips, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't come in me. It makes such a mess."

He almost snorted. "So does coming outside of you..."

"Fair point," she gasped moving against the thrusts and clenching around him. "Get me to come first, and I'll finish you with my mouth."

"Oh god..." He closed his eyes. "Then you'd better be close, because I can't last long like this."

She kissed him again and he felt her reaching down between her legs. He almost came right then, but managed to hold back as she worked herself to orgasm. Then she moved over to her own seat and bent down to take him in her mouth. He only lasted a few seconds.

…

As they sat panting and laughing Jemima located her jeans on the floor and got out a pack of cigarettes. "Can I smoke in here?" she asked.

Sebastian frowned. "Jim doesn't like it," he said, almost apologetically.

"There's a lot of things Jim does not like," she said. "Open the window."

He obeyed and she lit her cigarette. Then she offered him the pack. With a shrug he accepted it and lit one for himself. They smoked in silence, and then Jemima checked her watch again.

"It's time," she said. "Just wait here."

With a bit of shuffling she got her clothes back on and then got her bag out of the backseat. She gave Sebastian a quick kiss, got out of the car and disappeared around the building. Slowly Sebastian got dressed and then leaned back, closing his eyes. This was fucked up beyond anything he had ever done before. Well, except back when he and Jim had taken care of his father perhaps.

And then there was the whole sex-thing. Since Jemima had moved in, they had been going at it, all three of them, any chance they got. It wasn't like he and Jim had been exactly passive, but this was a whole new level. And now he had fucked Jemima without Jim being there. And without a condom. And he couldn't shake the feeling that it had been a stupid thing to do. That Jim would be upset about it.

…

Jemima picked her spot and assembled her rifle. Then she settled in to wait. This was the only part of the job she ever found difficult: the waiting. She was a very energetic soul. Some would even call her restless, and usually it was an advantage. But not for things like this, where patience and caution were essential.

She sighed and tried to get a tune going in her head. Sometimes it helped. Instead she began thinking about the past week, living with the boys. It was definitely not something she had planned. She had meant to stay for a day or two. But things had just clicked between them. She found that for the first time in her life she could be completely at ease with someone other than Jim.

Sebastian was a great guy. He was funny and good-looking. And the sex was amazing. The combinations seemed limitless and especially Jim was brilliant at coming up with new ideas. She smiled to herself but was then jerked out of her musings by the arrival of her target. He was not alone. His employer was with him, which was not part of the plan. She frowned and considered her options.

She could call it off, but that would not look good on her record. She could attempt the shot anyway, but the risk was too great. She really had no other choice but to wait and hope for better circumstances.

The two men talked for a long time in the parking lot in front of the inn, and Jemima was about to give up when the young government official nodded once and then went into the inn, leaving his 'assistant' outside.

The man got out a pack of cigarettes and as he was lighting one, Jemima took aim.

…

Three minutes later, she woke Sebastian with one quick tap on the window before moving round to the other side of the car and getting in. "Right," she said. "Let's get out of here."

Sebastian blinked sleepily a few times and then reached for the ignition. As he pulled out onto the road, they heard shouts behind them. Jemima laughed and soon Sebastian joined her.

It was late and the country roads were empty. Soon Sebastian had the car up to full speed, making it skid slightly at every turn. As they roared onto the motorway Jemima closed her eyes and sighed. "You are so definitely hired as my driver whenever I've got a job," she mused. "I'm never getting behind a wheel again."

Sebastian grinned. "Deal," he said and chanced a quick glance at her before focusing on the road. "This is beyond comparison the most enjoyable job I've ever done."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And I haven't even paid you yet," she teased.

…

Mrs. Anderson looked out her window again. That boy had been sitting outside that dilapidated house for hours now. He had come out just around the time she had called the kids in for dinner, and now it was past midnight. She was getting quite concerned. She knew he lived alone with his elder brother and Mrs. O'Shane had told her that he claimed to be eighteen years old. But he did not look it. More like fourteen, fifteen at the most. Except perhaps when he had not shaved. Like tonight.

But he still looked so heartbreakingly young as he sat there on the curb, bathed in the stark yellow light of the street lamp. What was he doing out there? Then she remembered seeing a young girl coming and going too. She had assumed she was a sister, because she looked somewhat similar to the younger brother. What was his name? Thomas? James? Mrs. Anderson shook her head, laughing at herself. She had always been complete rubbish with names.

But now, come to think of it, maybe the girl wasn't a sister. Maybe she was the girlfriend of the older brother. She frowned at the thought that those two might be together inside the house and that they had ousted the younger boy to have some privacy. Or even worse, that they were being so noisy that he had come out there to escape the sounds.

That poor boy. Did he really not have anywhere to go? And how could those other two, who were practically grown-ups, act so irresponsibly? Mrs. Anderson was not a prude. She had no objections to young people in love being intimate with each other. But not at the expense of others. The boy was probably an orphan, since he was living with his older brother. And she had never seen him with any friends. It really wasn't fair that he should be treated in such a manner.

She was considering approaching him to offer that he could come into her house. Give him a cup of tea, and perhaps let him spend the night on their sofa. He really shouldn't be out there at this hour. And he was not properly dressed for it at all. In fact, those might be pyjama pants he was wearing. She couldn't be quite sure at this distance.

She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard an engine approaching. She went to the window. The boy had gotten to his feet and was looking down the street. Then he turned around and darted back into the house. A moment later, a flashy red car pulled up in front of the house. After a moment the older brother and his girlfriend got out. She was carrying a bag. He went round the car and put his arms around her, they kissed, rather giggly it would seem, and walked towards the house.

Mrs. Anderson shook her head as she turned away and headed for the stairs. 'That poor boy', she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jemima and Sebastian stumbled giggling through the front door, an arm around each other.

"Jim?" Jemima called out, but Sebastian shushed her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he whispered. "He's probably asleep."

"You're right." She giggled. "It's way past his bedtime."

He pinched her. "You're horrible, you know?"

She nodded and then pulled him down to kiss him.

There was a small sound by the stairs and immediately Sebastian pulled away. Slowly, he walked over and looked up. Jemima joined him and sensed his body growing rigid and tense. A small figure was sitting in the shadows on the top step.

"Jim?" she said. "Why are you still up?"

Jim stood up, but his face was still in darkness. His voice was very soft, but oddly cold as he spoke. "You've been out."

"Yes," she nodded. "I had a job. Sebastian drove me."

"A job?" Jim didn't move. "How nice."

"Yes," Jemima smiled. "It was quite easy. Went off without a hitch. Except that I had to wait a little longer than anticipated. That's why we're so late."

"Yes. You are rather late. But I'm glad things went well." He turned his head slightly towards Sebastian. "And how about you? Did things go off without a hitch?"

Sebastian made a small whimpering sound. "Yes, Jim," he said, his voice shaking. "Yes, they did."

"How nice for you."

She still couldn't see his face, but she sensed that he was studying Sebastian intently. He had begun trembling next to her, and she reached out for his hand. The moment her fingers touched his, he yelped and took a step away from her.

Jim giggled and now Jemima grew tense too. It sounded different from what she had gotten used to. It sounded childish. Like when he... She stopped that train of thought immediately.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sebastian," Jim said, and Sebastian whimpered again. "But I really wish you had told me before you left. I have been… worried."

Sebastian whimpered again.

"But never mind that now," Jim said. "You're both home. Safe and sound. I'm glad."

"Yes..." Sebastian stammered. "Safe and… sound."

Jim giggled again and Jemima could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end.

For a long moment no one spoke or moved. Then Jemima pulled up her bag which had slipped a little down her arm. "Well," she said, trying to sound casual. "It's been a long day. Why don't we..."

But she was interrupted by Jim.

"No!" he shouted. "_We_ will not do anything. _You _will not do anything." Then his voice turned calm and silky. "Sebastian. I think you and I need to have a little talk." He held out his hand towards them.

Sebastian was shaking all over as he took a hesitating step towards the stairs.

"Good boy," Jim purred. "Come on."

Jemima wanted to reach out. To stop Sebastian. But something told her it would only make things worse. So she just stood there and watched Sebastian slowly walk up the stairs, take Jim's hand and be led down the hall.

…

She stayed downstairs for nearly an hour. Apart from a door closing, and something that might have been a key turning, she didn't hear anything. She hoped it meant that the boys were in fact just talking, but she had her doubts. Jim had been in a strange mood. One she hadn't experienced for many years. And from the way Sebastian had reacted, it was clear that he too had seen Jim like this before.

Her time in this house had been all fun and sex. She had thought that Jim's mood swings were a thing of the past. Something left behind along with his childhood. Now she was not so sure anymore. Had she known, she would not have asked Sebastian to drive. She would not have… She almost gasped. Sebastian had said that Jim insisted on them using a condom, but she had waved his protests aside. What had she done?

She heard a door open upstairs, and steps down the corridor. Then she heard another door open and close and the unmistakable sound of the numerous locks on Jim's 'office'.

She jumped to her feet and rushed up the stairs. She looked in the bedroom first, but it was dark and empty. Then she ran to the bathroom.

Sebastian was standing by the sink. He was naked from the waist up and had a wet, bloodstained washcloth pressed to his right shoulder. He had been looking in the mirror, but as she entered, he lowered his eyes. A small sob escaped him.

She hurried to his side and placed her hand gently over his, holding the cloth.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her mind formed the question: 'What did he do?'. Instead she said: "What happened?" Then she noticed the knife in the sink, its blade stained with blood.

Sebastian neither spoke nor looked at her, so gently, she took his hand and pulled it away from his shoulder. The cuts were very deep, forming the letter M.

"He marked me..." Sebastian muttered, and then broke down, sobbing. He sank to the floor and she followed him, supporting him. Then she pulled him in, to rest his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair soothingly.

"You poor boy," she muttered as he cried against her.

…

Sebastian had insisted on her sleeping in the guest room and had wanted to put on clean bedding. But she had assured him she could do it herself, and after bandaging his cuts she had put him to bed. But instead of making the bed in the guest room, she had settled on the floor outside the bedroom. Thanks to her training she was used to sleeping with one eye open and on hard surfaces.

She was the one who had messed up, and she was going to make sure that Jim did not hurt Sebastian again. Not because of her.

But still, she must have been less vigilant than she thought, or Jim more stealthy than she thought possible. Because the next thing she knew was waking up to the smell of coffee and the sound of happy humming coming from downstairs.

The first thing she did was check on Sebastian. He was still sound asleep, snoring gently. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she went downstairs.

Jim was placing bacon in the frying pan as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sis," he said and beamed at her. "Did you sleep well?"

The mood had passed. The crisis was over. She returned his smile as she walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Like a rock," she said.

He finished with the bacon and then turned his attention fully on her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

She giggled against his lips. "That's quite a goodmorning," she muttered.

He pulled back. "Oh," he said, laughing. "I haven't slept yet. I've been working all night. And you know what that does to me, don't you?"

She laughed and reached past him to turn down the heat so the bacon wouldn't burn. "On the table?" she asked. "Like old times?"

"Indeed." He pushed her backwards until her hips hit the edge of the dining table. Then he spun her around and pushed her down. She waited for him to pull off her jeans and panties and then spread her legs, already slightly breathless with anticipation. She didn't have to wait long. The sound of his zipper gave her only a few seconds warning, before he pushed into her, hard and fast.

She gasped an arched her back. She felt a little guilty, considering the price Sebastian had paid, but she couldn't help feeling more than a little smug that she had been first to Jim this morning. He really was an amazing shag after one of his moods. More rough and forceful. And she loved that.

Soon, she was moaning and writhing as he dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her back into every thrust. Then she heard a sound by the door. She looked up and saw Sebastian watching. She could see in his eyes that he too knew that the danger was over. So he had been through this before. Right then Jim changed the angle of his thrusts and she came hard, without warning.

Jim stopped moving and she felt one of his hands leave her hip. Then she realised that he was reaching out to Sebastian. He stepped forward, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Jim must have given him a signal because he stepped to the table, right across from her, pulled down his pyjama pants and bent over. Their faces were only inches apart and she smiled at him as she felt Jim pull out.

"Stay there, Sis," he said as he went around the table and took position behind Sebastian. He leaned down and muttered in his ear. "You should really thank Jemima right now."

"Why?" Sebastian asked. Jemima could see him tense a little. Was it perhaps not over after all? What was Jim up to?

"Because," Jim purred. "If she hadn't been so incredibly wet, this might have hurt a lot more." Then he pushed into Sebastian, as hard and fast as he had done with her. Sebastian gasped and his eyes grew wide with surprise and pain. Jemima reached out and took his hand, and he squeezed it hard.

Jim chuckled softly as he held still, letting Sebastian adjust. Then he began moving, slowly at first, but soon thrusting just as fast and even harder than he had with Jemima. Sebastian kept holding onto Jemima's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. She watched in fascination as the pain turned to pleasure and then almost desperate ecstasy. Jim clearly knew exactly what he was doing and soon Sebastian was groaning and pushing back against him. Then he closed his eyes and cried out as he came. Jemima watched in fascination. She had never seen a man come without his cock being touched.

Then she realised Jim was watching her. She looked up, and for a moment she saw danger in his eyes. She knew what he was telling her and she nodded in acceptance. Sebastian was his and she would not touch him again, except with his permission.

Sebastian was still moaning and gasping when Jim pulled out and gave his arse an affectionate slap. "I'll go wank in the shower," he said, calmly. "Why don't you two clean up here and finish breakfast." Then he pulled up his jeans and bounded out of the kitchen.

They didn't speak as they worked, but exchanged many a meaningful glance. They had messed up, but things were alright now. It was as if it had never happened. Except of course for the slightly bloody bandage on Sebastian's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jemima was once again commended on a job well done, and was immediately given a new task. This one was in London, but it would still be more convenient to drive. She broached the subject with Jim and he suggested that they all go together.

So here they were, Sebastian behind the wheel and Jim and her snogging in the back seat. She could still smell the gunpowder on her skin and clothes. And on Jim. He had insisted on going with her rather than staying in the car. She had been hesitant, fearing that he would be a liability, giving them away or distracting her. But he had been so quiet and discrete that she had almost forgotten that he was there until the target came into line of sight. Then suddenly he was right beside her, his cheek almost pressed against hers.

It should have startled her. It should have been annoying. But to her surprise, she found that it actually improved her focus. Calmed her down. They were breathing in perfect synchrony as she took aim and gently squeezed the trigger.

Afterwards he had helped her pack the rifle away and then they had hurried back to the car hand in hand. They had tumbled into the back seat and Sebastian had taken off. The adrenalin had quickly gotten away with them and now they were going at it like a couple of American teenagers at the local make-out point. Soon Jim had his hands under her shirt and when he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, a moan escaped her.

"Do you two mind?" Sebastian asked, laughing. "I'm trying to focus on driving."

"Then focus," Jim answered, getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

Jemima laughed. "You're not going to make it easy for him, are you?"

"Not at all," Jim answered, giggling.

After some frantic manoeuvring they got enough clothes out of the way and Jim flipped her over, so she was kneeling on the seat. "Eyes on the road," Jim said as he got behind her and pushed in. It was cramped and awkward, and Jim couldn't really move properly, but knowing that not only was Sebastian listening and fighting hard not to watch them in the mirror, but also that anyone they passed could look in and see what they were up to, provided enough of a kick to make up for it.

Jim leaned against her and reached around so he could work her with his fingers. It didn't take long and she came with a loud cry, intentionally not holding back, just to tease Sebastian. Then Jim pulled out and sat down, panting. She shifted around so she could pull her pants and jeans up and then sat down too. She glanced down at Jim's glistening cock.

"You didn't finish?" she asked him.

He shook his head and giggled. "Didn't..." he panted, "want to... make a mess."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Then the car stopped. Without a word Sebastian got out. He moved the seat out of the way and then reached in, grabbed Jim by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him out of the car with one fast jerk. Jim screamed in surprise, desperately trying to tuck himself back in.

But the moment he was out, Sebastian batted his hands away. "You can forget that," he said. "You were the one who wanted to put on a show. So let them all see." He spun Jim around once and then hauled him off towards the front door.

For a moment Jemima just sat there, staring. The she got out of the car and ran after them.

…

Sebastian heard Jemima close the door behind them, but he sensed very little else but his own arousal and Jim, squirming and struggling against the firm grip he had on his hair. For a moment their eyes met and Sebastian saw that Jim knew exactly what he was in for and that he wanted it. Only very rarely had Jim not given permission and in those cases Sebastian had been able to stop instantly.

As soon as Sebastian knew that it was okay, he let go of his last remnant of control. He dragged a kicking and sobbing Jim through to the sitting room and hurled him across the room, not even cringing when Jim hit one of the armchairs, stumbled and fell to the floor hard. He was about to advance on him, when he felt something hold him back. Literally. He looked down and saw a hand on his arm.

He spun around and stared straight into the mouth of Jemima's handgun. He froze. Then he heard Jim's voice behind him.

"Stay..." he panted weakly, "out of this... Sis..."

Jemima hesitated, then slowly lowered the gun. "What...?" she stammered. "What is this?"

Sebastian had to fight hard to gain enough control to speak. "This is how we play..." he managed. "Rough," he added after a moment.

He could see the comprehension dawning in her eyes, but she still looked wary and the gun was still in her hand.

Then Jim spoke again. "You can stay and watch if you like," he said, his voice calm and indifferent. "But don't you dare interfere."

Jemima nodded, put the gun away and took a step back.

Sebastian shook his head once and turned around. It only took one look at Jim's tear streaked face and round frightened eyes to get him back in character. He advanced on him, dragged him to his feet and then sent him tumbling down on the sofa with one hard backhanded slap.

…

Jemima tried to watch. When she saw that Jim's lip was bleeding, she wanted to run to him, but held herself back. When Sebastian tore his jeans off him and flipped him onto his stomach on the sofa, she closed her eyes. Then Jim screamed in pain and she turned and ran.

For two hours she lay on the bed, a pillow over her head, trying to block out all sounds and thoughts. She jumped and almost screamed in shock when she felt a hand on her back. She tossed the pillow aside and rolled away, ready for… she didn't know what.

Jim was sitting on the bed. The blood on his lip and chin had dried. His eyes were red from crying and there was a large bruise on one of his cheekbones. He was still wearing his t-shirt, but there was a large rip from the neck and across the shoulder. Other than that he was naked. Her eyes scanned him quickly and she noticed several bruises as well as a small trickle of drying blood down his thigh.

With a sound almost like a sob, she sat and pulled him into her arms. "What did he do to you, baby brother?" she muttered, kissing his hair. "What did he do to you, darling?"

Jim giggled weakly. "He shagged my brains out, tossed me around a bit and then fucked my throat," he said, his voice thin and raspy. "And before you go getting any ideas, I loved every second of it."

She frowned. "But why Jim?" She held him out so she could look in his eyes. "I mean, you're bleeding. He really hurt you."

He shrugged. "I like the pain. I need it."

She shook her head. "Need it? How can you need that kind of… abuse? And how can Sebastian do that to you?"

Jim lay down and pulled her along, so they were both on their sides, their noses almost touching. "He didn't want to at first," he admitted. "But I kept baiting him. The first time he slapped me, he nearly ruined the whole thing by crying and apologising, begging me to hit him back or kick him out. But I finally got him to understand that I wanted it, and we've been building it up slowly since then. He gives as much as he can, and though I know I could take more, it's still enough."

She still didn't understand. "Enough for what?" she said.

"Enough to get me off," he said and kissed her. "To make me come so hard I pass out from it."

She stared at him. "Really?"

"Well... not every time. But it's always good. I don't know why, but sometimes pain makes sex better for me. I think I've got some wires crossed or something."

She thought about this for a long while then shook her head. "No," she said. "I know, that for some people the two things are connected. It doesn't make you a freak or anything. It was just… so rough..."

He grinned. "I know. Isn't he amazing?"

Jemima bit her lip but forced herself to nod. "Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's taking a shower and then he'll take off for a day or two. He says he'll beat me if I really want him to, but he can't stand looking at the cuts and bruises when they're still fresh. He really is a big softy."

She couldn't help laughing, especially not considering the fond and tender look in Jim's eyes when he talked about Sebastian. "So..." she said hesitantly. "It's just you and me?"

He nodded. "If you can stand to look at me while I heal," he said.

"Of course I can, baby brother," she said and kissed him softly, trying to avoid the cut on his lip.

He giggled and pressed his lips hard against hers. "I like the pain," he muttered. "Remember?"

…

Sebastian stood outside the bedroom door and listened. He could not make out any words, just the soft tones of their voices and the playful giggles. A knot was forming in his stomach. He always felt like shit afterwards. Especially when he had gotten this carried away. Jim was usually full of reassurances when he came back, telling Sebastian how well he had done and how much he had loved it. It almost made him feel worse. Especially because he was beginning to like it. A lot.

And now this. He had always left Jim alone after hurting him. He had pictured him curling up in pain and tears, until he cried himself to sleep. But he was happy. Happy and relaxed, kissing and joking with his sister.

He heard movement and then the words 'get you cleaned up' and he turned and bolted. His bag was already packed and waiting in the downstairs cupboard. He grabbed it, ran from the house and jumped in his car. This time, he might be gone for more than a couple of days, he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What'll it be today Ma'am?" the young woman behind the counter asked, smiling brightly. Mrs. Anderson returned her smile, a bit stiffly as she asked for some cough medicine for her oldest boy, who was lying at home, feeling quite miserable. But that was not what worried her. No, it was that boy again. James. The one from next door.

He was skulking about in the section of the chemist's, where the adult products where shelved. Was he buying contraceptives? For himself or for that awful brother of his?

He really was such a darling, she thought. He must be so shy about it. Especially with that pretty young girl behind the counter. For a moment Mrs. Anderson considered approaching him and offering to purchase the product for him, but then he squared his shoulders, took something off the shelf and walked up to stand in line behind her. She quickly paid for the medicine and headed for the door, not wanting to give him a larger audience than necessary.

Bless the kid, she thought, as she walked away. But she just couldn't resist glancing back as she opened the door. He wasn't buying condoms after all. It appeared to be a pregnancy test.

…

Jemima was pacing the sitting room when she finally heard the front door open. She rushed to Jim.

"It's really not necessary," she said. "I'm positively sure, I'm pregnant. I have been for a couple of weeks."

"I know you are," Jim said, shrugging off his jacket. "This is entirely for my benefit. I have to know for sure."

She bit her lip and nodded. None of them had said it directly, but the math wasn't that difficult. If indeed she was pregnant, and as far along as she suspected, it could only really have happened on one occasion: when she had first visited Jim, while Sebastian was away.

"So..." she hesitated. "Should we do it now?"

"I think it works best in the morning, so let's wait," Jim said, "and besides, there's something I want to do first."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.

"Not yet," he said. "After dinner."

He went to the kitchen and began taking out pots and ingredients. He had put the small discrete cardboard packet down on the dining table as he passed it, and while he cooked, she settled in the sofa and looked at it, her mind a complete jumble of worry and excitement.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the passage of time before Jim was at her side. "Dinner's ready," he said. "Will you help me set the table?"

She nodded and got up. As if by silent agreement, they worked around the test, leaving it in the middle of the table like some absurd tiny centrepiece. Then Jim brought in the food and she realised that he had cooked her favourite vegetarian lasagne. It wasn't that she didn't like meat, there was just something about this particular dish that she absolutely loved.

After dinner they helped each other with the dishes. They didn't speak much, knowing that the real conversations were yet to come, tomorrow morning when they knew for sure.

They tried watching telly but neither could really focus. So in the end she turned to him and asked: "So, what was it you wanted to do?"

He looked at her and took her hand. "Let's go upstairs," he said, sounding both serious and nervous.

She pulled him to his feet and led him up the stairs, grabbing the test as she passed the table. She didn't have to ask, but took him to the bedroom. Once inside, she placed the packet on the dresser and turned to him. "So?"

He took both her hands in his and stepped so close their toes were touching. "There is one thing," he said, "that we've never done. And tomorrow everything might change, so I want to do it now. While it's just us. Just you and me."

She frowned, starting to feel a bit nervous herself. "What is it?" she asked, hesitantly.

Jim smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He whispered against her lips: "I want to make love to you."

She almost gasped in surprise, not just at the words, but the tone of his voice, but he covered her lips with his and the sound was lost in a deep passionate kiss.

It was so very different. There was no teasing, no giggling or urgency, as they slowly undressed each other, pausing for kisses and caresses. Then they were on the bed and his hands were so slow and gentle on her skin it almost made her cry. She could not remember ever being touched like that. It almost felt like a kind of worship.

When he entered her they both gasped, in complete unison and then their lips were locked together again as they moved, slowly and deliberately. It felt like it lasted an eternity, before she felt the heat in her contract and then burst in warm waves. He followed soon after, burying his face in her shoulder, practically sobbing with the intensity of the climax.

She fell asleep curled up in his arms, an odd stirring in her chest that she could not deal with. Not yet.

…

Sebastian had been gone for almost a week when he finally worked up the nerve to return home. He desperately hoped that all bruises and cuts on Jim's face and body were healed by then, and that neither of them would mention it. Having had Jemima as a witness to their 'game' had made it all seem so… scary.

He had been going at Jim with even more force and violence than usual, and though he knew it was exactly what Jim wanted from him, he just didn't feel comfortable knowing that he was capable of such things. Even though they had talked about it over and over, everytime he took Jim that way, to him it just felt like rape.

And the worst part, the terrifyingly mind-numbing part of it was, that he was beginning to relish it. That he really really liked it. When Jim was writhing beneath him, sobbing from the pain, he got so aroused, he hardly knew what he was doing. And he hated himself for it. And for wanting to do it again. And again.

The two Moriarties were settled in front of the telly, snuggled up under a single blanket. They barely glanced around as he entered, before turning their attention back to the old romantic black and white film they were watching. He put his bag by the door and went over to sit in the armchair, not wanting to be the first to speak.

But time wore on and neither of them spoke or looked at him again. Finally he cracked and, not knowing what else to say, asked: "What's for dinner?"

Jim just shrugged, but Jemima looked at him. There was something in her eyes that made him feel like those words, for some reason, had been the absolutely most horrible thing to say at that moment.

He couldn't see why though, and fought down his urge to cringe, just returning her gaze calmly.

"We thought we might go out," she said as she returned her attention to the screen. "Neither of us felt like cooking."

He nodded, and then sat for a while wondering whether that 'we' included him or not.

The film ended and Jim got to his feet. He finally looked at Sebastian. "Do you want to change before we go?" he asked.

It was as if he had uttered a spell to lift some strange enchantment. Jemima smiled and stretched, and Sebastian felt himself relax.

"No, I'm good," he said, standing up.

Ten minutes later they were in his car. This time Jemima sat alone in the back seat as Jim guided Sebastian to a small Italian restaurant he claimed he had been wanting to try for ages. When they got there, Jim and Jemima went inside while Sebastian parked the car around the corner.

He came in to find them seated at a small table in the corner. They sat facing each other, so that it was up to him which of them he would sit next to. The choice was not difficult and as he settled next to Jim, he tried to take his hand.

But to his surprise Jim pulled away under the pretence of picking up his menu. Sebastian looked at his own hand, looking kind of forlorn as it lay there on the table. Then he looked up and saw Jemima studying them, with a worried frown.

Something was not right. Something was very very wrong, and he needed to figure out what it was as quickly as possible before he said or did anything to make it worse. They placed their orders and then waited in silence for the food to arrive. Jemima kept looking out the window, while Jim just kept his head down.

Sebastian was getting more and more tense from the strangeness of it all and he almost yelped in surprise when Jemima suddenly spoke: "You're never doing that to him again."

Sebastian groaned quietly. He had been hoping to avoid this discussion, but Jemima clearly had other plans.

"Didn't Jim explain it to..." he began, but she cut him off.

"I don't care what my brother has been telling you. He may claim to want it, but I know what I saw. That was not a 'game'. That was abuse. That was rape."

Lost for words, Sebastian looked to Jim. Surely he could make her understand. But Jim just kept staring down at his plate. Sebastian realised he was trembling and lay a hand on Jim's shoulder to calm or comfort him, not understanding what was going on.

And then the unbelievable thing happened. Jim flinched away as if Sebastian's touch had hurt him. Or like he was afraid of being hit or something. He acted, in fact, exactly like one might expect of a victim being touched by the one who had abused him.

Sebastian felt sick. He sprang to his feet and for a moment the world seemed to be spinning. Then he located the door and bolted, needing to get away, as far and as fast as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sebastian waited in his car across the street until all lights were turned off in the house. He would have preferred to just stay away, but he needed his cards and his passport. An hour after the last window had turned dark, he got out of the car and slowly walked to the door of what used to be his home.

The door was locked, which for some reason made him feel even worse. He got out his key and let himself in. He almost tripped over the bag that was waiting for him just inside the door.

"Everything you'll need is in there," Jemima's voice sounded out of the darkness of the sitting room.

He squinted, trying to see her, but she stayed in the shadows.

"How is he?" Sebastian asked.

"Relieved," she answered. "That it's finally over. That he can be safe from your abuse."

Sebastian cringed. "You know that's not true. He wanted what we had. What we did. I don't know what you have done to change him, but I never laid a hand on him at a time or in a way that he didn't want."

"That's not what it looked like," she said. "It looked like you beat him and then raped him. And that's also what it sounded like when he was crying in my arms afterwards."

"Liar," Sebastian muttered, but he didn't argue any further. He knew he had lost whatever game it was that she was playing. With a sigh he picked up his bag. "I would ask you to tell him goodbye for me, and that I am going to miss him, but I don't expect you will."

She didn't answer, so he turned towards the door. Then he paused and looked at the keys in his hand. The one for the house and the one for the car that Jim had given him. He turned towards the dark sitting room and hurled them in the direction where her voice had come from. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

…

Jemima walked slowly up the stairs, her fingers playing idly with the keys in her hand. As she approached the door to the bedroom, she listened carefully, but there were no sounds from within. She opened the door and saw Jim curled up on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest.

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly red. "Is he gone?" he asked. "Is it over?"

She held up the keys for him to see and for a moment his eyes grew round and shocked. Then he closed them tight and let out a high-pitched keening. She rushed to him and tried to hug him, but he pulled away. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his body shook with violent sobs.

"Sebastian," he whimpered. "Don't leave me, tiger, don't leave me."

She bit back her own tears and reached out a hand to stroke his hair gently. "It's okay, love," she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

He cried for almost an hour before he would let her hold him. Then he sobbed into her shirt until he was exhausted and drifted off, still whimpering softly. She kept stroking his hair and back, finally letting her own tears flow.

She would miss Sebastian too, but things had changed. There was no room for a child in the kind of life the three of them had had together. It was better this way. Just her, Jim and their baby. They could be a proper family. Give the child all the love they had never had when they were growing up.

They would show their father and the world how it was done.

…

Mrs Anderson was peeling the potatoes for dinner when her son rushed into the kitchen.

"Ma," he said, slightly out of breath. "The house next door... The old ugly one... It's burning."

She dropped the potato she had been holding and didn't even notice how it made the water in the sink splash onto the floor and up the wall. Wiping her hands on her apron, she rushed to the front door and out into the street.

She looked at the neighbouring house and gasped. Large flames were flickering in the windows on the second floor, where the bedroom would be.

Mr O'Shane came running down the street. "I've called it in," he said. "Fire fighters should be here in ten minutes or less. Is anyone in there, you suppose?"

His wife who had been standing on the pavement, staring, shook her head. "I don't think so. I saw the young boy and the girl leave in the car half an hour ago. And I haven't seen the older brother for over a week."

By the time the fire engine pulled up in front of the house, a group that seemed like the entire street was gathered on the opposite pavement. People were talking and staring at the flames as they spread. They had not yet reached the neighbouring houses, but Mrs Anderson was becoming increasingly nervous. Her son would not let her go back inside. Not even to get the photo albums and her mother's jewellery.

It was dark before the fire was under control. The entire upper floor was gone and the ceiling of the lower floor. But the other houses had been spared. The onlookers cheered the fire fighters as they turned off the hoses and stood back to view the scene.

The O'Shanes invited the Andersons to spend the night at their house, and they accepted gratefully. The next day, life on the street was almost back to normal, except for the blackened remains of what had once been the shabbiest house in the neighbourhood.

…

"It's been nearly three months since your last job, Ms Moriarty," Simmons said sternly. "You cannot keep turning assignments down or we may have to terminate your employment."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the young woman said, as she seemed to sink even further into the oversized jacket she was wearing. "Getting settled took longer than anticipated."

He frowned at her. "Your personal life is of no concern to me, Ms." If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that this could not be the best assassin to complete training in Russia in over a decade. She certainly did not look the part. He walked to his desk and picked up a thin plastic folder.

"This job is somewhat different from what you're used to," he said. "But I have been assured you are up for the challenge."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"The boss of your first target continues to make a nuisance of himself. And it would appear that he, in the future, could become an actual threat to our… interests. Therefore it has been decided that we need a way to influence and, if necessary, control him."

She looked scandalised. "You want me to seduce him?"

Simmons snorted. "No, Ms. I doubt you could if you tried. He is not susceptible to that kind of tactic. He does however have one soft spot. A younger brother, in his late teens, who has some rather unfortunate habits." He studied her and was pleased to see that she was catching on.

"Amongst other things, he is much too fond of cocaine," Simmons continued. "And since he is already buying from one of ours, it should be easy to get close to him."

"You want me to befriend him?" she asked. "Keep his addiction going?"

Simmons nodded. "Very good, Ms Moriarty. But not just that. His brother is growing increasingly concerned and might make a move soon to put an end to it. You must help the younger Holmes to keep his addiction hidden. To look like he's getting his life back on track."

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Keep him close. Make him trust you. In time, he will be the perfect tool to control and perhaps even subvert his brother. It will be your only task from now on."

She got to her feet and held out a hand. "I assume that's the necessary data," she said, glancing at the folder in his hand. He nodded and handed it to her.

"Good luck, Ms Moriarty," he said. Then he frowned. There was something odd about the way she was standing. Her shape beneath the jacket.

She noticed his gaze and turned away quickly, stalking out of the office. Simmons watched her leave with a growing sense of concern. He was no longer so sure she was up to the task.

…

Sherlock stumbled out of the door and into the street. He squinted at the all too bright daylight, as he, once more, checked that the night's earnings were secure in his pocket. Half blind, he made his way to the usual spot, sighing in relief as he saw the familiar face of his dealer.

As Sherlock left with his next hit clasped in his hand, he stumbled and nearly fell. A small hand on his arm was the only thing saving him from what could have been a very painful fall. He turned and looked down into the smiling face of a young woman, only a few years older than himself.

"You look like hell," she said bluntly. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He was trembling. "I need another one, Jemima. Please, let me have another one."

She sat down next to him on the bed and stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry Sherlock dear, but I don't have any more. And I'm all out of cash too."

He whined and rolled over. If he hadn't been in so much discomfort, he would have sulked.

"Look, Sherlock," she said with a sigh. "If I could, I'd be happy to try and get us some money, but I won't get much business looking like this." She ran a hand over her visibly pregnant belly. "I've tried, remember?"

He tried to sit up. "Then I must go, though god knows I won't make much. I reek of desperation. I will probably end up doing hand jobs for a fiver."

"No," she said, pushing him back down gently. "You're not hitting the streets again. We've talked about it. The risk of you being spotted is too big. You'll just have to ride this one out and then we can go back to working the clubs once you've recovered."

"Not again," he moaned, covering his eyes. "I can't keep doing this. It's killing me."

"I know, honey," she said, continuing to stroke his hair. "I know." Then suddenly she jumped off the bed. "Actually, if you feel up to working, I might be able to find you a customer willing to come here. And he pays well."

Sherlock lifted his head enough to look at her. "Who?"

"Some rich kid. He used to be a regular of mine before..." She gestured to her belly. "We still keep in touch. He's a nice guy. Really."

"And what makes you think he'd be interested in me?"

"Oh, he prefers other boys. He said he made an exception for me because I was so incredibly hot." She giggled. "Should I give him a call?"

"Sure..." Sherlock let himself fall back down, burying his face in the pillow. "I'll get a shower… in a minute..."

…

When Sherlock came back out, towelling his hair, Jemima was still pretending to be on the phone. "That's not necessary, honey," she said. "He's very discrete." Then she paused as if listening. "Okay. I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll agree to it."

She 'hung up' and turned to Sherlock. "He'll be here in twenty minutes. And he'll pay you well. But he has one condition."

"Condition?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she smiled. "You see, most of his family are public figures and he's been getting heat about his 'lifestyle', so he's a bit paranoid these days. He asked that you'd be blindfolded. Is that okay with you?"

Sherlock frowned, clearly not too keen on the idea. But she had chosen the right time for this. He was desperate. Finally he nodded and went to the dresser to find some clothes.

She beamed at him and went over to help. "He has a thing for tight black shirts," she told him. "I know it's hard to get anything tight on you, but maybe one of my old t-shirts will do the trick."

He laughed and let her dress him up in the tight shirt, that was also much too short, and his least faded jeans. He protested a bit about the lack of underwear, but she assured him the jeans sat better on him like that.

Then she heard Jim's car pull up and she hurried to dig up a dark scarf.

"Sit on the bed, honey," she instructed and when Sherlock obeyed, she tied it over his eyes.

As she got off the bed he reached out a hand. "Can you stay?" he asked. "Will he mind?"

She almost laughed out loud but managed to sound uncertain. "I'm not sure, but I can ask him."

…

Sherlock was feeling very uncomfortable. The blindfold combined with the beginning withdrawal was making him slightly dizzy. He heard a knock on the door and Jemima walking over to open it.

He heard her kiss someone's cheek and then a soft male voice spoke: "You were right. He's very pretty."

"Oh yes," Jemima said in her working-voice. "It's a shame about the blindfold though. He really has the most amazing eyes."

"That might be, but it's either like this or not at all," the voice answered.

Even in this state Sherlock's mind got to work. It was a young man, about his own age. He did indeed come from a wealthy family, but also had a hint of the streets to his accent which was clearly Irish. He was calm, extremely confident, and from the sound of his footsteps, neither tall nor heavy.

Then he tensed as he felt a hand on his cheek. "Such a beautiful mouth," the young man said. "Is it as good as it looks?"

Sherlock's stomach dropped. He had used his mouth before when working, but he wasn't too keen on it. Some customers had been very rough and forceful, making him gag and even causing a bit of bruising. He preferred using his hands, even though it meant working three or four times as much to earn the same money. But he needed cash. And lots of it. No matter how wealthy this kid was, he couldn't expect him to pay well for a simple hand job.

So he nodded once and was awarded with an appreciative chuckle. He heard a zipper and then Jemima walking over. He almost sighed in relief. She was opening the foil around a condom and then to his surprise, she put it on the stranger. Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Open your mouth, honey. And don't worry."

Sherlock did as he was told and felt the heat and weight of the head of an unfamiliar cock resting against his lower lip. He readied himself for the invasion of his mouth, but nothing more happened. Hesitantly he raised a hand, to grab around the base of the cock and guide it slowly into his mouth. He had never given head to someone wearing a condom before and the sensation was quite frankly very odd. For a moment he indulged himself, letting his tongue familiarize itself with the texture as well as the shape of the other man.

This was apparently the right thing to do, because he felt his cheekbone being stroked gently by what he assumed was a thumb. He continued licking for a while but then a slight movement let him understand that it was time to get to work. So he sucked, hollowing his cheeks and began bobbing his head.

The hand moved from his cheek to his hair where the fingers tangled in the curls. But they didn't pull or try to control him. The hand just followed his movements as the fingers played with his hair.

It seemed to last forever. At first Sherlock was just doing a job, but then, to his surprise he found himself almost enjoying it. Giving head like this, in complete control, was not at all unpleasant.

But then his jaw began aching and the muscles in his neck grew tired. Usually he had his customers finished in a matter of minutes, ready to move on, but this guy seemed to have almost unnatural stamina. Sherlock sucked harder and used his hand to stroke and squeeze too.

Finally the guy came with a soft grunt, and Sherlock could feel the condom being filled. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, then the guy pulled out of Sherlock's mouth and removed the condom. Jemima was at his side, Sherlock realised, and he wondered if she had been there the whole time. He could hear her kissing the other man and then they walked to the door.

…

As soon as Jim was gone, Jemima turned to Sherlock. "You can take it off now, honey," she said. With a sigh of relief he ripped the blindfold off and got to his feet.

She walked over and took his hands in hers. "Was it bad?" she asked, putting on a mask of concern.

He shook his head. "Not at all. He was surprisingly gentle."

Jemima nodded. "He always is. That's why I've always done my best to keep him as a regular." Then she giggled. "Well, this too, I suppose." She held up the money and Sherlock gasped when he realised that he had just made one hundred pounds.

"Looks like your getting high tonight after all," she said, teasingly. "Get your equipment ready and I'll run down and score for you, okay?"

He didn't let go of her hand. "Thank you," he said. "I still don't know why you're doing this for me."

"Because I like you," she said. "You are sweet and funny. And because I like being able to help." She kissed his cheek, withdrew her hand and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

…

An hour later Sherlock was lying on the bed, so wasted that he might as well be dead. Jemima checked his breathing and then took her phone and went outside to call Jim.

"Oh my god, love," he blurted out as he answered the phone. "That was so fucking hot."

She laughed. "Yes, I must say it looked rather spectacular. He really does have quite the talent, doesn't he?"

"Nothing like you, love," Jim purred. "But he did a very good job. And having you watch, certainly didn't lessen the experience."

"I'm glad," she said. "Because you'll be coming back."

She held the phone out and away from her ear as he cheered.

"He needs to support his own habit but we can't have it out on the streets if we are to keep it hidden from Big Brother. So you as his regular will solve all our problems."

"Including my growing frustrations at having you spend most nights at that dingy place with him."

She laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be more than satisfied." She paused dramatically. "I want you to corrupt him. Completely."

"I like the sound of that." Jim chuckled.

"You would. For all his slutty looks and experience with his hands and mouth, he's still a virgin. We have to change that. It's too tied up with his self-restraint. If we want him to spiral completely into hell, we need to break his self-control."

"So I get to fuck his virgin arse?" Jim asked eagerly.

"I would have put it a little more delicately, but yes."

"I love you more than words can say." Jim almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"I love you too, silly. Now I better run back up and keep an eye on him."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The money didn't last long and soon Jemima brought back her mystery-friend. Sherlock was much calmer the second time, knowing what to expect. And things did indeed go as the first time. He waited on the bed, blindfolded; Jemima put on the condom and then the young man caressed Sherlock's hair and face gently as he let him control the events completely.

The third time he was to come back, Sherlock found himself anticipating it slightly, though he would not admit it. It was just a job, a way to support his habit, he told himself. But as he put on the tight t-shirt, he felt an odd stirring in his stomach. He recalled with vivid accuracy the feeling of slowly taking that now familiar cock into his mouth and the soft, almost inaudible gasps and moans that would escape the other man.

Sherlock supposed it should bother him that he had never seen the face of his new 'regular', but it somehow made it feel even safer. Like there was a distance between them. If Jemima hadn't been at his side, he would probably be terrified, but he believed that with her there, nothing bad could happen to him. She might be pregnant and a former addict herself, but she was strong both in body and mind. And he was quite sure that when she was threatened, she could be quite dangerous, perhaps even lethal.

Jemima was tying the blindfold over his eyes when they heard footsteps on the stairs. She stroked his cheek gently. "Stay on your feet," she said. "He'll appreciate a better view of your body. Your quite frankly gorgeous body." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek, then rushed to the door.

He could hear her greet the other man in the usual way and then a small gasp.

"My my," the soft voice said. "What a sight." He approached slowly and then walked around Sherlock, clearly taking his time studying every detail. When he was right behind him he paused. "Can I touch him?" he asked, the question clearly directed at Jemima.

But before she could speak, Sherlock answered, almost too quickly. "Of course. We're on your time now."

The young man chuckled, and then Sherlock felt a gentle hand on his hip. He tensed a little, not from nervousness, but because the touch sent a curious, almost delicious current through his body. The hand moved around, ghosting over his hipbone and on to his flat stomach, where there was a significant gap between the low-cut jeans and the too short t-shirt.

A single finger circled his bellybutton and then the hand was removed. The young man walked around to stand in front of Sherlock again. He put both hands on his hips, his fingertips now brushing the bare skin on his back, just above the waistline of his jeans. Sherlock barely managed to suppress a moan. He had never been touched like that. It was so gentle. And so incredibly intimate.

Then the young man spoke again. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Sherlock hesitated. Besides Jemima he had never kissed someone voluntarily. Some customers had kissed him roughly while he jerked them off and a few other kids on the street had given it a try before he could push them away. It had felt disgusting and invasive. Kissing Jemima was nice. She was very dear to him and it was a way of showing affection. But other than that, kissing had always been something unpleasant.

But right now, he found himself wanting it. Wanting it so much that he barely registered the change in Jemima's breathing that signalled that she was not entirely satisfied with the situation. Later, when he thought back, he would conclude that it was because she had been bypassed. That the young man had spoken directly to Sherlock instead of going through her. But it was a logical thing to do, since Sherlock had been the one to answer his last question.

Sherlock nodded, and licked his lips. There was a pause and then a hand on the back of his head pulled him down slightly. He felt a little smug at being proven right in his assessment of the other man's height as he felt soft, moist lips brush over his own. After the initial touch they locked themselves more firmly onto his. Sherlock found himself returning the kiss without even thinking.

The hot breath, the wet sounds and the stubble against his skin were all he registered as he got completely caught up in the experience. But then another sensation intruded on his consciousness. The tight pressure of the jeans as he began growing hard. He almost pulled back in surprise. He never got aroused unless by conscious choice. And certainly not from a kiss.

But the other's hand still held him down into the kiss that was slowly growing deeper and more intense. He felt a tongue against his lips and without thinking he parted them and welcomed it inside his mouth, chasing it lazily with his own. His breathing was growing quicker, as was that of the other man, and though a part of his mind told him that this was definitely a good time to stop, his body overruled it completely.

Then the shorter man took a tiny step forward and they were chest to chest. Sherlock's semi-erect cock pressed against a narrow bony hip and then he felt an unmistakable hardness against his own thigh. Both of them moved at the same time, rubbing subtly against the other and the friction was, for lack of a better word, stunning.

Sherlock gasped and took a step back. His legs hit the edge of the bed and with a surprised yelp he sat down suddenly and hard. The blood was pounding in his ears, almost drowning out the low chuckle that came closer and told him that the young man was now kneeling or squatting in front of him.

"It's okay," he said, his soft voice filled with a mix of mirth and something else. "I liked it too." He placed his hands on Sherlock's thighs, rubbing his thumbs gently over the tight fabric. "I liked it very much." There was a long pause in which Sherlock slowly got his breathing under control. Then he felt the hands on his thighs moving very slowly upwards. "Can I touch?" the soft voice asked.

Sherlock bit his lip, unsure how to respond. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had all but forgotten Jemima was here. That she had seen the whole thing. Her presence calmed him and he gave a tiny nod.

"Yes," Jemima said. He could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

One of the hands left his thigh and a moment later it pressed gently against the bulge in his jeans. Completely beyond his control his cock twitched at the touch and the other man chuckled. "Impressive," he mused. "Can I see it?"

Jemima must have nodded because a moment later there were fingers on the button and then the zipper. And then he felt cool air against the burning hot skin. He was beginning to feel very exposed, but then Jemima stroked his cheek gently and whispered in his ear: "It's okay darling. I'm here."

…

Jemima frowned at Jim as he knelt between Sherlock's legs. This was not at all what they had agreed on. Jim was supposed to just use Sherlock for head for at least a week or two more, making him dependent on Jim's money, before moving on and then it was all about getting Sherlock to agree to giving up his virginity. All this kissing and touching was definitely not part of the plan. But as she saw Sherlock's hard cock spring out of the tight jeans, and heard his shaky breath, she realised that Jim knew exactly what he was doing. He was just, as usual, being extremely clever and sneaky about it.

So when he held out his hand towards her, she did not protest, but merely gave him the condom. Sherlock tensed at the sound of the foil being ribbed and she focused on soothing him with words and touches as Jim rolled it on him. Then Jim looked up at her and held her eyes with his as he leaned in and took Sherlock's cock in his mouth. Sherlock gasped and trembled a little, and Jemima smirked at Jim who got a disgustingly smug look in his eyes as he began bobbing his head.

It didn't take long. After only a few minutes of strangled moans and a lot of lip-biting, Sherlock came with a small sound that sounded almost like crying. Jim sat back and winked up at Jemima. Then he got to his feet and bent down to kiss Sherlock gently. It was a very brief kiss and then his lips were on Jemima's as he pressed two 100 £ notes into her hand. A moment later he was gone and she gently removed the blindfold from Sherlock's eyes.

…

Sherlock couldn't sleep. The high had worn off hours ago, but he just lay there staring into the darkness and listening to Jemima snoring gently next to him. He still didn't quite understand what had happened. Of course he knew what had literally happened, but it just didn't make sense. Why would someone pay to give _him_ head? Why had he even done it in the first place?

Sherlock knew what he was. A junkie and a cheap prostitute. But this young man had touched him, kissed him and then went down on him. No one had ever treated Sherlock like that before. So kind and gentle. In fact, no one had ever gotten him off before without expecting something in return. It had felt so good, even with the condom, so soft and warm. And that boy had done things with his tongue that Sherlock had not known were possible.

Absurdly, Sherlock found himself wishing that he hadn't paid him. He needed the money desperately, but they had somehow cheapened the whole thing. The kiss afterwards had melted something inside of him. Had sent a kind of warm wave through his body. But then, when he saw the money in Jemima's hand afterwards, it was as if his insides turned to ice. It hadn't been about him at all. The young man just liked sucking cock.

As Sherlock gritted his teeth he thought bitterly that if that was his game, he was welcome to come and suck as much as he wanted to. Especially if he paid like that every time.

…

"You are such a naughty naughty boy," Jemima said the moment Jim opened the door, pushing him backwards into their flat. "Who told you you could go down on Sherlock?"

Jim chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and spun them both around. He kicked the door closed behind him and then steered her towards the sofa. "You liked the show?" he asked before kissing her.

"It was… interesting," she countered as she pulled out of the kiss. "I'd almost forgotten how wicked that mouth of yours can be."

"Well then," Jim said and winked, as he pushed her gently down on the sofa. "Better remind you then." He kneeled between her legs and pushed her skirt up only to look up at her in mock surprise. "You came prepared, I see."

She giggled as she let herself slide down a little and hooked her legs over his shoulders. "Less talking more licking," she ordered and then moaned as he obeyed. A hand tangled in his hair insured that he didn't do his usual trick but finished her properly. Then she let him get up and watched him with a lazy smile as he frantically pulled down his pants and trousers.

As he pushed into her he placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "You're getting so big," he said, sounding almost reverent.

"I'm supposed to, you dolt," she muttered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. They had had so little time together for the months she'd been working with Sherlock. And now her due-date was looming on the horizon, which would mean the end of life as they knew it. No more shagging on the sofa, floor or anywhere else the fancy struck them. Soon it would be all diapers and toys and night-time feedings. She wondered, not for the first time, if they were really ready for this. She looked at Jim, his eyes closed, as he leaned in over her slightly. He was so young. Barely nineteen. Was it fair, pinning him down with this kind of responsibility?

Then he looked up at her and all doubts vanished. The moments their eyes met she knew, as always, that they were meant to be together forever. And that everything was going to be alright.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"He wants to fuck you."

Because of Jemima's casual tone of voice, it took a moment for the actual meaning of the words to register. Sherlock choked on the smoke he had just inhaled and coughed for almost a minute before he was able to speak.

"Wh... What?" he sputtered.

She smiled and thumped his back. "My friend. Your new regular. He told me he wants to fuck you."

"No..." Sherlock said without thinking. "I can't... I have never..."

She interrupted him. "He knows. That's why he's so keen. Says he'll pay you very well."

Sherlock hesitated a moment. "How much?" he asked.

"We haven't settled anything yet. I wanted to talk to you first," she said, smiling a little triumphantly. "I honestly think you can name your own price as long as you keep it within reason."

Sherlock considered, then shook his head. "No. I won't do that for money. No matter how much money."

She studied him for a moment. "I understand. I'll tell him."

…

Sherlock had expected the visits to stop after that, but a few days later the young man was back. This time, though Sherlock wasn't quite sure how it happened, they ended up naked on the bed, sucking each other. It was the most intimate experience of Sherlock's life and he still had no idea what the man looked like or who he was.

Afterwards he felt a little drained and spent the night brooding in Jemima's arms while she slept, the baby inside her squirming and kicking.

The next morning he made his decision. The money from the previous night would last them a week or more, but he might as well keep ahead of the game.

"I'll do it," he told her. "You set the price." Then, without another word, he left to score his drugs and then walk the streets of London for hours, thinking about what he had just agreed to and why.

It wasn't just the money. He needed it, but not that bad. It was something about this unknown young man. The way he could make him feel. He took what he wanted, but he was so gentle about it, that Sherlock always felt that it was precisely what he had wanted to give. So why not give him this? Though Sherlock's interest in sex had always been practically non-existent, he had, naturally, been curious.

It was not really a big issue, losing his virginity. It was just something he had never cared to do before now. But something had changed. Last night, when he had had his face buried between the thighs of this young man, who was hardly more than a boy, he had felt… safe. Known. For the first time in his life. He did not understand this connection. They didn't have any kind of relationship. They didn't even know each other. He was a prostitute getting paid for his services. But still he couldn't help feeling that there was something more than sex going on.

Or maybe he was just kidding himself. Maybe he just wanted to try it and earn a minor fortune in the process.

…

"You did it," Jemima told an eagerly grinning Jim. "He's in."

He hugged and then kissed her. "Perfect. When do I get to shag him?" he asked, before placing a loving hand on her rather impressive belly.

"Patience, love," she said, laughing. "I was thinking this weekend. We want the money to run out first, so there will be an extra incentive. Can't have him backing out, can we?"

"No. That would be such a shame." He kissed her again. "Anything special you want to see, or just a good shagging?"

She smiled as she stroked his cheek gently. "Work your magic on him," she said. "Make him fall apart as you used to with me."

He frowned. "Used to? Has it been that long? Have I been neglecting you?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. It's just, after I started this job, and with the pregnancy... We don't really shag like we used to, do we? I mean, how could we?" She glanced down at her heavy and awkward figure.

Jim thought for a moment. "Nonsense," he said. "We just have to be more creative." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, his look of determination making her giggle in anticipation.

…

Sherlock was feeling on edge. His latest high had been a disappointment, the drugs being of poor quality and of much lesser quantity than usually. The money from the last visit was spent and though he had asked for it, he couldn't help but dread what he would have to do to earn more.

Jemima fussed over him, trying to help him relax as he got ready. She joined him in the shower, though they could hardly fit there anymore, her stomach having grown so much over the last month, and she washed his hair for him, gently massaging his scalp as she worked the shampoo in. As she picked out clothes for him, he huffed.

"Does it matter what I wear?" he asked, sounding more tetchy than he had intended. "It's supposed to come off anyway, right?"

She grinned at him. "It's a special night. Of course it matters what you wear. Just because he's paying, doesn't mean you can't enjoy it."

The clothes she handed him were some of his favourites that he hardly ever wore except when he had to go somewhere where his brother or one of his minions might spot him: a tailored suit, a gift from his mother from before he had been told never to show his face again, and a tight-fitting purple shirt.

He almost laughed. "That? He's fucking me, not taking me on a date."

"Go ahead and spoil the mood, Sherlock," she chided. "You look good in this. So fit and… confident. I figured that it might give you a boost. Make you feel less exposed."

He considered for a moment. She was actually right. Even though he'd be blindfolded and doing a job, being well-dressed rather than looking like a… like a whore, would probably make the experience a lot less daunting.

So he put on the suit and then paced the room restlessly while Jemima watched him from the edge of the bed.

When they heard footsteps on the stairs, he turned to her and, without thinking, said: "I don't want you to be here."

Her expression became unreadable. Was she hurt, nervous or angry? He wasn't sure. "Why?" she said. "I thought you wanted me to keep an eye on him, make sure nothing goes wrong."

Sherlock shrugged. "You've told me I can trust him, and I think you are right. I just don't want to be watched... not for this."

She studied him intently and then, as they heard a knock on the door, nodded and quickly put the blindfold on.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room as he heard her walk to the door and open it. No words were exchanged but he suspected a lot was communicated through looks. A moment later, the door closed and he could hear Jemima walking slowly down the stairs. Then he tensed as he more sensed than heard the young man approach.

"I am glad you have decided to trust me," the soft voice said, much too close to his ear. "I too would prefer for us to be alone for this."

Sherlock almost jumped when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, and the young man laughed. "Just relax, honey," he purred. "You are in good hands." He ran his thumb over Sherlock's lips. "You are such a gorgeous thing," he said, and then lowered his hand and walked slowly around Sherlock. "I've wanted to have you since the first time I saw you. But you knew that, didn't you?"

Sherlock shook his head, not trusting his voice at that moment. He was in front of him again and Sherlock felt himself growing lightheaded as gentle hands began unbuttoning his shirt. He stood still, trying to keep his breathing calm and deep as his shirt was pushed aside and fingertips ran over his chest. But when soft, wet lips found his nipple, he gasped and a shiver ran through him.

"Oh, you poor thing," the young man said, standing back a little. "There is nothing to be scared of. I'll go slowly. I promise I won't hurt you." He pushed Sherlock's jacket off his shoulders and then continued undressing him until Sherlock stood naked and shivering in the middle of the room. He hadn't moved except for what was necessary for his clothes to be removed.

The young man was behind him again and Sherlock could hear him remove his own jacket and shirt. Then he stepped closer. Much closer. Sherlock could feel his breath on the back of his neck and then... he gasped... two hands on his arse, moving down slowly, following the curve and meeting at the bottom.

"Lovely," the young man whispered in Sherlock's ear. "Perfection." The hands moved to his chest and suddenly the other's body was pressed close up against his. He felt a hardness against him and suddenly it was as if Sherlock snapped. He spun around and, without the least bit of fumbling, found the other's head and pulled him into a deep hungry kiss.

They stumbled towards the bed and somehow Sherlock managed to get the other completely naked before they tumbled down in a tangle of limbs. There was a brief fight for supremacy and then Sherlock found himself giggling on his back, his hands pinned to the bed above his head, while he was being snogged like never before.

Gradually, the urgency died down and the kisses turned slower but hotter. Then Sherlock felt a hand moving down his body, fingers brushing over his painfully hard cock and then wandering down between his legs. Rather than feeling tense, he spread his legs and tilted his hips, inviting the fingers to their goal. A single fingertip found his hole and massaged it gently, making him moan with the unexpected pleasure. Then suddenly the hand was gone, there was some movement and a squishing sound and then the finger was back, now slick with lubricant.

Sherlock bit his lip, more in anticipation than trepidation as he felt the finger pushing more insistently and then his body slowly giving way and letting it slip inside. They both gasped and then their lips found each other again as the young man slowly pumped his finger inside Sherlock, teasing his muscles until they relaxed and accepted him without resistance.

Then there was more movement and, while the finger remained inside him, Sherlock heard a foil packet being torn open, most likely by teeth, and then a condom was placed in his hand and it was guided to the man's frighteningly hard cock.

With trembling hands, he finally managed to get the condom on and then the finger was pulled out. There was the sound of more lubricant being applied and then the young man settled between his legs.

"Relax," he whispered as he positioned himself and pushed, very very gently. Sherlock tried to obey and found that his body, slowly but willingly, complied and took in the tip of the cock. There was a sigh and then another whisper: "Can you feel me inside you? Does it feel good?"

Sherlock nodded and then he felt the other push again. When the head finally slipped inside Sherlock gasped. There was some pain, but it was all but drowned out by the wonder and pleasure of this new sensation. They kissed again and slowly Sherlock felt him slide in further and further until finally he was completely sheathed inside him.

After a long pause the man began moving and a loud groan escaped Sherlock. He had never thought that anything but drugs could make him feel so good. He began moving too and soon they found a common rhythm. It seemed to go on forever and Sherlock found his mind going blissfully blank with lazy pleasure. Then the speed of their movements increased and he was soon gasping and moaning, clinging to the young man as if his life depended on it.

He could feel it coming, hear it from the sounds the man in his arms was making and the urgency of his movements. Sherlock kissed him hard and then felt him tense as he came, groaning and trembling. Then, staying inside Sherlock, the other shifted so he could get a hand between them. He took Sherlock's cock in his hand and began stroking him quickly. It didn't take long before Sherlock climaxed, spilling between their bodies.

Sherlock vaguely sensed the other pull out and get off the bed. But he was fast asleep before Jim had gotten dressed and left the room, leaving five 100£ notes on the table.


End file.
